Y si fuera ella
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Sam Puckett nunca conociera a Freddie y Carly? ¿Qué pasaría si la enviaran a ella al internado y no a Melanie? ¿Cambiaría todo como lo conocemos? Ridgeway es liderado por una rubia sin escrúpulos y su mejor amiga, Carly Shay. Freddie Benson siempre estaba con ellas, solo por ser amigo de Carly y porque ayudaba a Melanie con sus deberes, pero un día todo cambio...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, yo aquí de nuevo...este es un nuevo trabajo en conjunto con otra escritora su nombre es Breend. Espero les guste y estamos abiertas a todo tipo de critica constructiva.**

**Resumen: **¿Qué sucedería si Sam Puckett nunca conociera a Freddie y Carly? ¿Qué pasaría si la enviaran a ella al internado y no a Melanie? ¿Cambiaría todo como lo conocemos? Ridgeway es liderado por una rubia sin escrúpulos y su mejor amiga, Carly Shay. Freddie Benson siempre estaba con ellas, solo por ser amigo de Carly y porque ayudaba a Melanie con sus deberes, pero un día todo cambio. Ella volvió, la peor pesadilla de Melanie Puckett.

**Y si fuera ella**

**Capitulo 1**

**El pasado**

Pam Puckett observaba a sus hijas, las detallaba y trataba de decidir cual era la solución a su problema. Dos días atrás había recibido una carta, allí le explicaban que una de sus hijas fue becada en un internado mixto; solo una recibiría una buena educación y la otra se quedaría con ella, por siempre.

Ella amaba a las dos, pero no podía negar que sentía cierta preferencia hacia una de ellas. Era, desde el principio, la más cariñosa y la más expresiva. Todas las noches desde que su esposo la abandonó la niña dormía a su lado. Fue, sin lugar a dudas, Melanie el bálsamo de todo su dolor. En cambio, Samantha fue la menos expresiva. Nunca se acercaba ni siquiera a abrazarla y lo peor es que no le importaba. ¿Era tan malo sentir más amor hacia una de sus pequeñas? ¿Afectaría en la relación de sus hijas esa preferencia?

Con un suspiró tomó el celular entre sus manos y marcó rápidamente el número del dichoso colegio. Dejando escapar otro suspiro mientras esperaba que alguien contestara.

"Escuela San Andrés, buenas tardes. ¿En que podemos servirle?" –Pam se estremeció ante tanta formalidad.

-Sí… ehh bueno –murmuró la mujer sin saber que decir. –Necesito hablar con el director… soy Pamela Puckett y ya he tomado una decisión…

Quince minutos después cortó la llamada. Su rostro lleno de mortificación y sus labios temblorosos eran resultado de la llamada y lo que había logrado con la misma. Muy en el fondo se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de la decisión que había tomado, pero también estaba consciente de su posición. Nada ni nadie la alejaría de su vida.

Sonrió con tristeza cuando escuchó a sus hijas reír y juguetear. Momentos como esos eran extraños ya que ninguna solía jugar, no de esa forma. Era como si supieran que hoy era el final, el último día para estar juntas. Pam dio media vuelta y buscó una bolsa negra de plástico para guardar las cosas de su hija, mañana a primera hora la llevaría al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que la llevaría al destino final de su vida. No pretendía verla hasta su doceavo grado y para eso faltaba mucho.

Sonaba crudo de cualquier forma que lo pensara, abandonar a su hija en un internado y cortar toda comunicación, pero solo quería mantener lo seguro y eso era Melanie. Terminó de amarrar la bolsa y la lanzó al otro extremo del tráiler, ya todo estaba listo.

-Sam y Melanie, las quiero a las dos aquí ahora mismo –las risas cesaron para luego escuchar los pequeños pies de sus nenas golpear contra el suelo. –Mañana haremos un viaje a California.

Las nenas nunca habían viajado. Las escuchó reír y gritar de emoción, a sus siete años aun eran inocentes para notar la mentira de todo eso.

-Ahora vayan a dormir y prométanme que no revisaran el armario, mamá les tiene una sorpresa –dijo con descaro.

Con cada minuto que pasaba Pam sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, algo le decía que iba a costarle, de una u otra forma. Con pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados Pam no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, ella compartía un emparedado con Melanie mientras que Sam solo tomaba un poco de jugo. La pequeña observaba a las personas pasar con sus maletas, algunas felices y otras estresadas. De vez en cuando le prestaba cierta atención a su madre y a Melanie, siempre abrazadas y ella apartada de las dos. No es que no quisiera a su familia, pero esa era su forma de ser. En ocasiones retraída y hasta se podría decir que falta de personalidad, no era difícil cuando su hermana Melanie robaba la atención de todos y de la más importantes de las personas, su madre.

Mel siempre fue cariñosa con su madre y esa actitud la alejaba…

"Pasajeros con destino a Susanville California, favor abordar por la puerta numero 60-A"

Pam dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó las manos de sus hijas. Solo pasaron unos pocos segundos desde que habían abandonado las sillas y se acercaban hasta puerta donde abandonaría a una de sus hijas. "Ella estará bien" se decía la rubia una y otra vez. Una de las azafatas se acercó a para tomar su boleto y luego le tomó la mano a Sam atrayéndola hacia el laberinto, esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Sam avanzaba con los ojos abiertos, estaba impresionada. La pequeña rubia se giró y sin parpadear vio a las dos personas que significaban algo en su vida. Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

-Es todo niña, vamos a casa –Melanie jamás borraría el rostro de su hermana, estaba lleno de dolor como el de ella.

***Diez años después***

Una rubia de exuberante belleza caminaba por los pasillos de Ridgeway con gracia seguida de Carly Shay, su mejor amiga. Ambas, las chicas más populares del colegio. Melanie Puckett era conocida por su forma de humillar a las personas, sobre todo a sus favoritos: Brad y Gibby; también lo era por ser la novia de uno de los brabucones más conocido en Seattle, Griffin. Mientras caminaban, las personas se apartaban de ellas como si se trataran de leprosos o peor. Sin embargo, eso a ellas no parecía importarles. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, que logró erizar la piel de muchos, sobre todo a quien iba dirigida.

-Freddito, estoy encantada de haberte encontrado –susurró acorralándolo contra su casillero. –Ahora dame mi tarea, ñoño –murmuró cerca de su oído.

-Yo… yo no tengo lista la de español… yo –fue interrumpido por ella.

-¿Sabes lo que escucho? Puros balbuceos –dijo con suficiencia. –Tienes hasta el segundo periodo.

-Pero tengo un examen… -gritó Freddie de pronto.

-¿Cuándo a una Puckett le ha importado otro? –Fue su respuesta mientras abandonaba el lugar dejando a Carly que mordía su labio con fuerza.

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza y cerró su casillero con fuerza, clara señal de frustración.

-Sabes que no estas obligado a hacerle nada, Freddie –dijo Carly denotando lastima.

-Sabes que no tengo opción –fue su respuesta.

La morena giró los ojos antes de marcharse. Freddie solo pudo negar con la cabeza, conocía a Carly desde que eran unos niños y todo lo que veía en ella actualmente era diferente a lo que conoció. Sin embargo, era su amiga y no podía dejarla sola. "Si alguien recordará lo que ella era… de seguro la hundirían" pensó él mientras caminaba hacia su clase de calculo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos, pero de pronto sintió como le arrebataban sus lentes.

-Hmm, es extraño. Casi puedo jurar que eres ciego –era ella, de nuevo. –Ya lo sabes, tontito, mi tarea o le diré a Griffin que me estas molestando.

-Compórtate, Benson. Si estás bien con nosotras, estás bien con todos –escuchó la voz de Carly. No podía soportar que su mejor amiga se rebajara de esa forma. –Además, tu eres inteligente y sé que no serás capaz de fallarnos… de fallarle –corrigió bajó la mirada desafiante de la rubia.

-Eso es cierto. Además yo sé que te comportarás y por eso te premiaré –él la vio esbozar una extraña sonrisa que lo hizo encogerse en su lugar. –Hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de Tayler, irás con nosotras… y quien quita, tal vez consigas novia y te olvides de una vez por todas de mí.

Freddie asintió solo por dar una respuesta más no estaba interesado en esa dichosa fiesta. Dejó escapar un gemido de molestia, ¿Cómo pudo gustarle esa chica cuando llego a Ridgeway? Dicen que la primera impresión no es la indicada y vaya que era cierto. El castaño quedó paralizado con su belleza, ella era algo tímida y sencilla sin ese maquillaje excesivo que actualmente usa, pero al cabo de un par de meses cambio, llevándose a su mejor amiga con ella.

En la noche, el castaño se encontraba cómodamente acostado en su cama sin camisa ni pantalón, solo tenía un bóxer para cubrir su desnudes. Revisaba un par de páginas puesto que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas, ya saben lo normal para una persona como él. De pronto, su PeraPhone comenzó a vibrar, era una llamada de Carly.

-Dime, Carls –murmuró sin muchos ánimos.

-Tienes quince minutos para salir –advirtió su amiga antes de cortar la llamada.

Freddie se levantó sin muchos ánimos para buscar algo de ropa y ponérsela. Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que siempre era lo mismo, camisas a cuadros y un par de jeans, nunca cambiaría porque le daba miedo atreverse. Cambiar no se le daba bien, él lo sabe muy bien. Intentó comportarse como Carly muchas veces, ser el chico a quien todos temían y terminaba compadeciéndose de sus posibles victimas. Por eso Melanie siempre se burlaba de él y le decía blando, sin embargo, dejó de intentar ser como ellas hace mucho tiempo.

Minutos más tarde, Carly lo esperaba en la entrada de su apartamento. Se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido corto de color negro que se ceñía favorablemente a su cuerpo. Antes que pudiera decir algo, Melanie apareció con una mini falda y un top. Freddie pensó que ella era lo más parecido a una de esas mujeres que acostumbran ver los chicos en las películas pornográficas; era inútil pensar que él era uno de esos chicos cuando su madre no le permitía tener una televisión en su cuarto.

-Vaya… te ves… -Melanie comenzó dibujando una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. –La fiesta nos espera.

Tyler vivía en los apartamentos superiores, específicamente en el piso 21 así que no tardaron en llegar. Ellas fueron recibidas como reinas, sobre todo la rubia cuando su novio puso los ojos en ella. Griffin la trataba como si fuera un trofeo y ella estaba feliz de exhibirse. "Definitivamente esta chica es un caso perdido…" se dijo el castaño internamente cuando presencio todo.

-Ya que han llegado estas preciosidades, estamos completos para hacer algo de acción –dijo Griffin alzando la voz.

-Tengo la botella… -canturreó Wendy abriéndose camino hacia la multitud.

-Vamos, amiguito, siéntate a mi lado –le dijo el moreno a Freddie y juzgando las miradas sospechosas que compartieron supo que debía correr, pero algo lo ancló a ese lugar porque no se podía mover.

Al principio todo estaba bien, las personas jugaban con normalidad. Había algunos retos pesados como quitarse toda la ropa o ponerse hielo en sus partes más privadas, otras que solo nombrarlas lo hacía estremecer. De pronto, todo el mundo hizo silencio. Había llegado el turno de Freddie con nada más y nada menos que Melanie.

La vio sonreír y murmurarle algo a su novio. Ella se acercó a él con mucha lentitud, sus movimientos eran sexis y sus intenciones nada buenas. Cuando solo faltaban centímetros para tocar los labios de Freddie, él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Entonces sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

Freddie se levantó lanzando un grito ahogado bajo las miradas y carcajadas de todos los presentes.

-Pobre tontito… mi amor, ¿no es cuchi nuestra mascota? –Griffin que no había parado de reír asintió. –El muy tonto piensa que yo tenía deseos de besarlo. No seas crédulo, Benson. Ninguna de las presentes posee menos de dos dedos de frente como para enredarse con alguien tan poca cosa como tú…

El castaño sacudió su cabeza como si no entendiera sus palabras, luego se levantó y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

En otra parte, a miles de kilómetros de allí, una hermosa chica de cabellera negra, su nombre era Amy. Ella observaba como los jinetes demostraban su gracia y habilidad para montar a caballo. Entre tantos se encontraba su mejor amiga, Samantha Puckett. Ella era una de las mejores jinetes del sur de California y hoy se disputaba quien representaría al colegio, solo esperaba que fuera la rubia puesto que era su ultimo año en San Andrés.

Aun recuerda su llegada, se le veía asustada y algo renuente para hablar con las personas. Gracias al cielo que ambas congeniaron desde el principio. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo y terminaron siendo como hermanas. Por ello, cada una conocía el secreto de la otra, no necesitaban esconder ni aparentar absolutamente nada. Así era la rubia, cristalina y por eso le gustaba. No recurría a falsedades para caerles bien a las personas y aunque muchos piensen que es una chica ruda, la morena sabía que tenía un corazón enorme.

Sin embargo, hace poco su amiga le dijo que quería regresar a Seattle, que su madre la ayudaría. Pero Amy sabía que era mentira, Sam no tenía contacto con su madre desde el día que fue abandonada en el aeropuerto. Entonces, comenzó a idear un plan que era un secreto desde el comienzo porque si le decía a Sam, de seguro, no aceptaría.

Un par de horas habían pasado y la rubia había terminado. Muy contrario a los deseos de muchos, está vez la copa y se la llevo una de las compañeras de equitación de Sam. Pero a ella no parecía importarle, el segundo lugar no le parecía tan malo. Cuando terminó de despedirse de todo el jurado, comenzó a acercarse a Amy que ahora parecía estar más nerviosa que nunca.

-¿Ahora que te sucede? –La aludida se mordió el labio y comenzó a negar rápidamente.

-Nada malo, en realidad –dijo ella sonriendo. –Solo que te tengo una noticia y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Sam arqueó una ceja mientras se quitaba el casco y acomodaba su cabello con gracia.

-Soy toda oídos…

-Tu y yo estudiaremos en Ridgeway el próximo semestre y viviremos en el apartamento de mis padres –los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos y su boca formó una graciosa "o". –Mi papá ya me dio permiso y solo queda saber una cosa…

-¿Qué? –Murmuró Sam aun sorprendida.

-¿Qué día poner en nuestros tickets de avión? –Dijo Amy con una sonrisa. -¿Puedes creerlo? Tú y yo cursando nuestro onceavo año, solas… seremos libres de esta prisión, amiga.

-Para mi fue más que una prisión –alegó la rubia acercándose a ella. –Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sin esta "prisión" no te hubiese conocido. Ahora, tu y yo vamos por unos helados… muero de hambre –dijo de pronto cambiando el tema.

-Pero solo podemos salir los Sábados –chilló Amy corriendo para alcanzarla.

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo una reja me detuvo? –Resolvió con esa simple respuesta. -¿Vienes o no?

Amy asintió antes de desaparecer detrás de la verja. Sam solo la vio pasar y sonrió, no podía ocultar su felicidad. Pronto estaría en Seattle y las vería de nuevo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Espero les guste este capitulo escrito por Breend Romero, mi compañera de crimen :) **

**Disfruten...**

**Y si fuera ella****  
Capitulo 2  
Cansado de ti.**

PVO FREDDIE.

RIDGEWAY 6:5O am

Y aquí estoy otro día mas en la escuela, no me malinterpreten a mi me encanta y gracias a ello soy el nerd del grado, pero no puedo mas con Melanie y por su parte con Carly "mis mejores amigas" y enfatizo las comillas, al principio me sentía orgulloso de ser su amigo, ambas populares y hermosas e incluso que me invitaran a hacer iCarly me hacia sentir alguien importante.

Pero recapitulemos, yo soy Fredward Benson y curso el 13° grado en Ridgeway, hasta ahora el chico con las mejores calificaciones solo un poco más arriba de Carly Shay y Melanie Puckett.

-Hola nerdoniano –Esa era Melanie, y ese un apodo uno de los tantos en su lista

-Hola Melanie .Respondí sin mirarla, seguí guardando libros en mi casillero.

-Mira Fredward –Ella tomo mi brazo y me hizo encararla –Cuando te dirijas a Melanie Puckett es de frente ¿entendido?

-Si ya entendí –No quise iniciar una pelea entre nosotros así que solo asentí.

-Bien, así es como debe ser Freddito, nosotras te estamos haciendo un favor y eso métetelo en tu cabeza, y ahora vete a jugar con tus muñecas. –Cuando ella dijo eso los chicos de los casilleros de atrás comenzaron a burlarse

-Mel, yo no juego con muñecas –Dije susurrando, no quería que ella se volviera a enfadar

-Da igual, tu siempre haces ñoñerías, ah y recuerda mi tarea de historia, Melanie yo… bueno es que debo hacer un proyecto ¿verdad Carly? Ella esta en clase conmigo.- Melanie me miro desafiante y eso logro asustarme, quería el apoyo de Carly que se mantuvo al margen de la "discusión" como siempre… ambas me miraron.

-Bueno pero eres un nerd tu jamás podrías sacar malas calificaciones –Esa fue Carly que me dejo boquiabierto con su respuesta, ella no podía estarme haciendo esto.

-Si Freddie, además ¿no eres nuestro mejor amigo?

-Si…

-Allí lo tienes, así que en el tercer periodo te busco

-Esta bien, pero ¿hoy habrá ensayo de iCarly?

-No, hoy saldré con Griffin

-Pero necesitamos hacer la prueba de…

-De eso se encarga el productor no las estrellas –Allí estaba de nuevo Carly tirándome piedras.

-Tú si sabes amiga –Dijo Melanie con su famoso tono melodioso de voz, ambas rieron en mi cara y se dieron la vuelta.  
Y bueno, así era todos los días, las ayudaba con la escuela porque ambas eran mis "mejores amigas"

Se me hace demasiado difícil darme cuenta de lo devaluada que esta la amistad entre Carly y yo; ambos nos conocemos desde pequeños porque somos vecinos, la situación cambio cuando ella entro al grupo de las porristas y bueno obtuvo su boleto hacia la popularidad haciéndose la mejor amiga de Melanie.

**9:3O a.m.**

Así, Salí del 2 periodo y no había podido hacer la tarea de Melanie y lo peor es que ni siquiera el trabajo de clase, el profesor me había castigado con 1 punto menos en la calificación semestral, de ahí mí tiempo libre pensé: ¿vale la pena hacer esto por Melanie? Sé que ella y Carly son las únicas que intentan pasarla bien conmigo, y ¿para que mentir? Cuando creamos el programa de iCarly me hicieron sentir bien, solo que ahora pienso que he sufrido demasiado, mis calificaciones han bajado, no a niveles alarmantes pero si es considerable, no duermo bien y aun así no logro comprender porque no me tratan bien, lo que mas me duele es Carly, ella nunca fue así de mala y ahora solo parezco su apoyo escolar mas que su amigo.

Vivir enamorado de Melanie Puckett no es fácil, en verdad no lo es; ella siempre tan bella, bien vestida y de buen prestigio escolar, todo eso yo lo resumía como inalcanzable para mi. Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que me tiene parado aquí? En las gradas del patio pensando en cuando podre obtener algo con ella o siquiera una verdadera amistad con ambas, esas posibilidades se reducían a O en realidad, y eso lo supe cuando Melanie obtuvo un nuevo novio, si… Griffin Sanderson, el mariscal del equipo americano y bueno era de esperarse. Sin embargo todo este sufrimiento escolar se compensaba cada viernes, gracias a iCarly, un web show que a Carly se le ocurrió antes de conocer a Melanie, yo le puse el nombre y me encargaría de lo técnico y en vísperas de esa idea bueno ambas se convirtieron en amigas haciendo a Melanie parte de esto. Me sentía bien haciendo esto con ellas, y compensaba lo rudo de mi semana. Pero ahora estoy harto de esta situación, perdía por nada.

-Freddie… Freddie ¿estas ahí? –Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Carly, me asome por las rendijas de las butacas y allí estaba corriendo hacia mi.

-¿Qué? –Era la primera vez que le hablaba así

-Freddie yo… bueno solo quiero que estés tranquilo, Mel no esta muy enojada solo dale su tarea y listo si amigo –La verdad me sorprendía lo superficial que podía llegar a ser al lado de Melanie y lo linda y cariñosa que era a solas conmigo.

-Carly, necesito estar solo

-Pero solo vengo a pedirte que no hagas a enojar a Mel, por el bien de los dos, sabes perfectamente que somos amigos desde hace años y te quiero mucho solo…

-Shay, de verdad necesito estar solo –Interrumpí retirándome de allí. – No quiero tratarla así, pero ella no era capaz de medir el valor de su amistad con Melanie y la mía y si no era así yo no podía seguir escuchando sus palabras. Si ella no puede demostrarme ser mi amiga a pesar de hacerlo frente a Melanie tal vez ni siquiera lo es de verdad.

Camine exasperado por los pasillos del colegio, no sé que me estaba pasando pero estaba lleno de coraje por dentro algo que no había sentido antes, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mis calificaciones bajaran por nada así que me dirigí a la biblioteca a realizar todos mis pendientes. Al final lo logre y Salí de allí, al siguiente periodo, algebra.

-¡Nerd! – Escuche gritar a Melanie pero la ignore.

-Benson te estoy llamando ¿acaso estas sordo?

-No Melanie, no estoy sordo, solo estoy algo mal ¿podrías dejarme solo?

-A mi no me interesa eso Freddie, necesito mi tarea ahora.

-Lo siento no tuve mas tiempo de hacerla, ahora debo irme.

-¿Qué? Yo no te voy a permitir que me hables así… además ¿no eres mi amigo? Deberías ayudarme con mis tareas por todo lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro. Lo siento chicas, debo irme.

-Eres un tonto, todavía que te hacemos el favor de dejarte estar con nosotras y en iCarly

-¿Favor? –Mi coraje estaba creciendo aun más

-Claro que es un favor, eres un nerd, eres un tonto, además eres ridículo y nadie te habla más que para acercarse a mí… o a Carly, por supuesto que es un favor.

-Mel, ya no sigas el… - Carly estaba interviniendo

-No Carly ya no te compadezcas de él, sé que sientes lastima pero ahora esta muy rebelde y debe saberlo.

-Pe… pero Freddie tu no le puedes hacer esto a Mel –Dijo Carly intentando sonar autoritaria, pero el tinte de su voz era de miedo.

-Ya dije que lo siento. –Concluí y seguí caminando hacia mi salón.

-Ya te vas a arrepentir Fredward. –Eso escuche a lo lejos de la voz de Melanie, aun así no regrese.

**POV CARLY**

En este momento me odio, si me odio a mi misma por hacerle esto a Freddie.  
También tengo miedo por Melanie que esta muy enojada por no tener su tarea y debo descubrir que es lo que le esta pasando, el jamás nos había negado nada y ahora su comportamiento estaba muy raro.

-Carly vamos a la cancha

-Pero… tenemos clase

-Al diablo la clase necesito hablar con Griffin

-¿Para que?

-Ya veras Shay… ya veras. –Su mirada me decía que lo que estaba planeando no era nada bueno y así fue como me preocupe más por Freddie.

Llegamos al entrenamiento y Griffin estaba corriendo alrededor de la cancha, Melanie se acercó contoneándose y ganándose la mirada del resto del equipo.

-Mi amor. –Dijo Melanie cambiando su tono de voz al de una verdadera mártir, cuando la mire lagrimas falsas caían de sus ojos, sin duda algo terrible se avecinaba.

-Mel, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te paso? –Griffin corrió hacia donde nosotras preocupado

-Freddie… -Esto no podía ser nada bueno en realidad, ella cada vez "lloraba mas"

.¿Que te hizo ese nerd? –El sonaba molesto

-El quiso besarme a la fuerza a cambio de ayuda por una tarea, Griff, él me estaba obligando. –Ella lo abrazo y mire su rostro confundida, ella me sonrió y sin voz me dijo le siguiera la corriente, yo simplemente estaba sin habla, Melanie no le podía hacer esto a Freddie.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y su rostro dibujaba furia, allí mi mente gritaba que me hiciera algo, si esto se quedaba así, podría sucederle algo a Freddie, algo muy malo.

Griffin la soltó y ella se acercó a abrazarme a mi, inmediatamente el dio la media vuelta y furioso camino hacia los pasillos, Melanie volvió a sonreír y me jalo siguiéndolo; cuando llegamos al patio trasero no quise ni imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Heey tu Benson! –Sonaba muy molesto, Freddie volteo encarándolo y al instante Griffin le propino un tremendo golpe en la cara que lo tiro al instante, quise acercarme pero Melanie me detuvo.

-Levántate tonto, fuiste muy valiente para querer abusar de Mel, ahora ven y demuestra aquí tu valentía. –Griffin aun estaba en posición de pelea, Freddie se puso en sus codos del piso.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto tocándose el golpe

-No te hagas el estúpido, yo te voy a enseñar que con mi novia nadie se mete. –Griffin se volvió a acercar y siguió golpeando, Freddie se levanto y comenzó a defenderse soltando algunos puñetazos.

Una pelea se armó al instante, Griffin lo golpeaba sin importarle nada, pero lo sorprendente Freddie le regreso todos y cada uno, aunque con menos intensidad, sin embargo al paso de la pelea bajaba más la guardia y Griffin término derribándolo de nuevo y comenzó a patearlo, estaba sangrando del labio pero no le impidió seguir lastimándolo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Y si fuera ella**

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Dos?**

Otro golpe y Freddie lo perdería, hasta ahora ha soportado cada uno y todo por esquivar y cubrir su rostro de cada arremetida por parte de Griffin. Él no entiende como pudo confiar en que la estúpida rubia oxigenada sin cerebro lo dejaría en paz. Su madre se lo dijo semanas atrás, "Debes para o de lo contrario habrá consecuencias", debió hacerle caso.

-Párate Benson. Sé un hombre y pelea –gritó Griffin con sorna. Algunos de los presenten observaban la escena horrorizado y preocupados, otros solo reían.

El castaño intentó levantarse, pero el moreno lo envió de vuelta al piso. Para Freddie fue el dolor más fuerte que ha experimentado en mucho tiempo; se podría decir que nunca lo ha sentido. Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y podía sentir el sabor metalizado de la sangre en su boca. Él dejó de escuchar con claridad, su cabeza dolía por la presión y el golpe que recibió segundos atrás; Freddie está cansado y por ese motivo dejó de defenderse.

¿Quería matarlo? Posiblemente ya que sin su novia, él no era nadie más que un simple nerd de pacotilla. Exhaló un suspiro y cerró los ojos esperando por el último golpe que jamás llegó. En cambio, él escuchó exclamaciones de los presentes y gritos de sorpresa. Sintió los brazos de una persona que lo ayudaba a incorporarse y allí fue donde la vio. Melanie golpeaba a su novio de una forma impresionante.

-¿Cómo te puedes aprovechar de él? –Gritó de una forma que sorprendió a muchos. –Odio a los hombres como tú…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te drogaste esta mañana? –Le gritó Griffin de vuelta. –Si tu misma me pediste ayuda… -el moreno la empujó y ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer.

La rubia gritó con todas sus fuerzas y lo pateó tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento en un santiamén. Ella se giró y, para sorpresa de todos, se acercó rápidamente al castaño.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó alarmada por su aspecto.

-¡Suéltame! –siseó Freddie cuando ella tomó uno de sus brazos. -¿Qué pretendes demonio? ¿Serás agradable conmigo para que te haga tu tarea?

-¡Griffin! –Chilló una chica antes de correr y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Lo juro por Dios, Benson… -amenazó desde su posición sin apartar la mirada de su novio. –Si mi novio queda en mal estado…

-¿Harás qué hermanita? –Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios. -¿Harás qué?

**_Cuatro horas antes_**

La rubia estaba parada en el mismo lugar donde fue entregada. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y avanzó hasta encontrarse con su amiga Amy. Era muy duro revivir esos recuerdos, pero al mismo tiempo sano porque sabía que perdonaría a su madre, no podía odiarla. La morena le sonrió, luego pasó su brazo por la cintura de Sam antes de caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Tengo excelentes planes, pero primero debemos ir al apartamento e inscribirnos. El director nos espera a las nueve de la mañana… -informó con una sonrisa en los labios. –Él me dijo que era el término del segundo periodo, así que me parece perfecto.

Sam asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mi bebé viene en camino y pronto seremos libres –dijo de pronto la rubia mientras se montaba en el taxi.

-Te recuerdo que tu bebé me asusta… así que puedes dejarme encerrada y tu ser la mujer libre –ambas comenzaron a reír. –Por favor a Imperial Plaza…

Al llegar le pagaron al taxista. El lobby era lo más parecido al de un hotel, Sam no podía estar más encantada con todo eso; ella conocía de pobreza porque la vivió de pequeña y conoció lo que fue la estabilidad en San Andrés, ahora vivirá en un palacio. Sam dejó escapar un grito de emoción cuando subió por primera vez en su vida a un elevador.

-Esto es lo más emocionante que he hecho –le dijo a Amy entre risas. –Demonios, se ve la calle desde aquí…

-Sí es un lindo edificio, que ahora es nuestro –aseguró la morena imitándola.

Cuando las puertas del elevador, la rubia comenzó a corretear por todo el lugar. No puede creer lo hermoso que era ese lugar. Lo primero que se podía apreciar era un hermoso recibo ubicado estratégicamente en el centro de la habitación, además de una hermosa vista de Seattle. Amy le hizo señas para que la siguiera por las escaleras, en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones. Pero lo que más emocionó a la rubia fue la habitación que le tocaba ocupar.

-Es todo muy hermoso… -murmuró antes de dejarse caer en su cama.

-Lo sé, mis padres no escatiman en gastos… es algo ostentoso –dijo acompañándola en la cama. –Parece increíble que papá nos regalara esto, él y mamá te quieren como si fueras su hija…

-Y yo como mis padres… tú por supuesto eres mi hermana, sanguínea o no, te amo como tal –ambas sonrieron. –Tienes que conocer a mi hermana, es una cosita hermosa. Tiene un carisma que a veces sobrepasa los límites de la cordura, no solo los míos. Además es una persona divertidísima, te encantará… -ella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

-Tu hermana se emocionará mucho al verte y no te preocupes, hoy te llevaré con tu mamá –aseguró Amy con una sonrisa. –Se… no, estoy segura que se alegrará al verte y te explicará todo.

-Eso espero… por eso estoy aquí, buscando respuestas –murmuró Sam, aunque siente un poco de rencor por tanto abandono, está segura de que existe una explicación. –Tomaré una larga ducha, faltan solo dos horas y quiero relajarme.

La morena comenzó a reírse de su amiga que la azotó varias veces con la camisa que se quitó, para que saliera de la habitación. Ya en el baño, dejó escapar un largo suspiro entrecortado a causa del cansancio. Ella aun no está acostumbrada al cambio repentino de clima, tantos años viviendo bajo el calor abrazador de California y de pronto el frío de Seattle, no era cómodo. En sus recuerdos hay algo de ese clima, que al parecer le gustaba.

Recuerda pasar horas observando las tormentas y también consolar a su hermana que les temía. Su infancia fue dura, pasó por mucha pobreza ya que su padre las abandonó cuando apenas eran bebés, pero dentro del todo fue feliz. Sonrió antes de sumergirse en el agua de la bañera y se sintió en paz; dentro de poco vería a su familia de nuevo… después de tantos años.

Lentamente sacó su cabeza del agua en busca de aire. Cuando su mamá la dejó en ese internado pensó que quería lo mejor para ella, por eso se forjó una meta. Sam era la más inteligente de la clase, destacó en todas sus materias y ganó becas que creyó nunca lograría. Su fuerte eran los idiomas y la equitación, adoraba el francés, español e italiano; sobre todo moría por montar a caballo, le relajaba. Sin embargo, lo que la hacía merecedora de tantos méritos eran las artes marciales. Al cumplir los once años, su maestra de defensa la remitió a una escuela especializada donde aprendió judo, ganó medallas y, por supuesto, una buena publicidad para su escuela.

Sam creyó que eso le gustaría a su madre, pero luego se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le importaba. No crean que ella nunca quiso contactarlas, lo hizo, pero ellas no respondieron a ninguna de sus llamadas y menos a las cartas mensuales que enviaba. Con el paso de los años, Sam desistió y olvidó por completo a su madre y a su hermana, a su verdadera familia. En cambio, personas extrañas que no tenían nada que ver con el apellido Puckett se hicieron cargo de ella; la madre de Amy le regalaba cualquier clase de antojos, desde ropas y zapatos, hasta su bebé que era su mayor tesoro.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, la rubia salió de la bañera, secó su cuerpo y comenzó a sacar ropa de la maleta. Notó que no poseía ropa adecuada para la ocasión, solo tenía jeans y algunas faldas, sandalias y muchos zapatos de tacones; ni hablar de la cantidad de camisas y vestidos que poseía. Tardó varios minutos en decidirse por un jean oscuro, una camisa de rayas ceñida al cuerpo y sus botines negros de tacón aguja. Arregló su cabello en una hermosa coleta y terminó de colocarse todos los accesorios. Ella sabía que debía ir de compras porque todas sus ropas eran algo exageradas para un día común y corriente en una escuela pública.

-Al fin saliste, vamos retrasadas –dijo su amiga cuando la vio bajar. No sabías que ponerte, ¿no?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –Fue la respuesta de Sam. –Vamos, quiero salir de esto cuanto antes porque necesito comprar algo de ropa.

-Nunca creí estar viva para escuchar a Samantha Puckett necesitar ropa –se mofó Amy mientras entraban al elevador.

El viaje hasta planta baja fue lento, pero aun emocionante para la rubia. Sam se giró un poco para ver a su amiga, tuvo tanta suerte de encontrarla. Recuerda haber llegado en la noche al internado y que su tutora legal en California charlaba con la que sería su directora. Aun no decidían en que habitación asignarla. Entonces, una hora después la llevaron al segundo piso, habitación 352; le desearon suerte antes de marcharse y dejarla sola otra vez.

"Sam tocó la puerta aun sin saber que hacer. Escuchó ruidos provenientes del interior y supo que alguien se acercaba. Se observó rápidamente, solo para darse cuenta que era un desastre. La pequeña rubia aliso sus prendas y acomodó rápidamente su cabello alborotado.

-Hola, soy Amy. Tú debes ser mi nueva compañera. Mi nombre es Amy… pero creo que ya te lo dije –su emoción logró confundirla y relajarla al mismo tiempo.

-Soy Samantha, pero por favor dime Sam –suplicó la rubia sonrojada.

-Muy bien, entonces serás Sam –dijo Amy con una sonrisa. –Bienvenida a nuestro fuerte…"

No pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga nunca cambiaría. Siempre optimista y alegre, debe admitir que era contagioso. Ella nunca pensó que iba a quererla tanto, era como su hermana; jamás suplantó a Melanie, solo era como su segunda hermana. De pronto, el sonido de la campanilla del elevador la trajo a la realidad. Siguió a su amiga hasta la salida y esperaron juntas por un taxi.

-Es hermoso este lugar. No lo sé, pero tiene algo misterioso que me atrae… -dijo Amy embelesada con el paisaje.

-Es deprimente, ya estaba acostumbrada al sol –murmuró Sam sin apartar los ojos de la ventanilla.

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban en Ridgeway. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de patio central donde dos chicos se peleaban. La rubia podía ver claramente quien tenía la ventaja. Ella se encogió de hombros y se giró para seguir buscando la oficina del director. Entonces escuchó el comentario de una chica, que observaba la escena horrorizada.

-Lo va a matar… esa rubia estúpida consiguió que su novio lo matara a golpes –chilló cuando lo vio caer de nuevo. –Pobre Freddie…

"Con que ese era su nombre…"

-Párate Benson. Sé un hombre y pelea –el tono despectivo y lleno de burla le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Ayuda al chico Benson, yo me encargo del imbécil –Amy asintió y caminó hacia el castaño.

Sam caminó rápidamente hacia el moreno y le pegó con fuerza en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento. Ella pudo sentir todas las miradas, pero no le importó. Con ese vino otro golpe que derribó a Griffin sorprendiendo a todos, hasta al mismo Freddie.

-¿Cómo te puedes aprovechar de él? –La rubia le gritó en forma de reclamo. –Odio a los hombres como tú…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te drogaste esta mañana? –Le gritó el moreno de vuelta. –Si tu misma me pediste ayuda… -Griffin la empujó en un momento de sorpresa por parte de la rubia, sin embargo, él había cometido un error.

Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas y lo pateó tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento. Ella se giró y, para sorpresa de todos, se acercó rápidamente al castaño.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada por su aspecto, tal vez mucho.

-¡Suéltame! –Eso logró sorprenderla, era un malagradecido. Después de salvarlo, ahora la trataba como si fuera una paria. -¿Qué pretendes demonio? ¿Serás agradable conmigo para que te haga tu tarea?

Sam frunció el ceño. ¿Le había dicho demonio? Será posible…

-¡Griffin! –Gritó una chica llamando la atención de todos, para su sorpresa se trataba de su hermana.

-Lo juro por Dios Benson… -amenazó desde su posición sin apartar la mirada de su novio. –Si mi novio queda en mal estado…

-¿Harás qué hermanita? –Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa en los labios. Amy podía ver la decepción en su rostro y algo de dolor. -¿Harás qué?

Melanie Puckett abrió los ojos con sorpresa y susurró su nombre.

-Sam…


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo escrito por Breend :) espero lo disfruten

**Y si fuera ella**

**Capitulo 4**

**Iguales Pero Diferentes. **

-¿Harás qué? -La voz de Sam, retumbaba en la mente de Melanie, hace tanto que no la escuchaba, eran apenas unas niñas cuando las separaron y solo recordaba la voz de pequeña de su hermana, sin embargo no era diferente a la suya solo más fuerte e imponente. Su tono desafiante la dejó boquiabierta, no supo si por la sorpresa de encontrarla defiendo a un desconocido y retándola a ella sin importarle que fuera su hermana gemela o porque no la esperaba de vuelta sin avisar.

-Sa... ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Melanie quería saber como fue que llego sin avisar.

-Bueno... vine a encontrarme con la sorpresa de que mi hermanita es una maldita, hipócrita y un demonio, respectivamente.

-¿Mamá lo sabe?

-Tú dímelo... ¿Sabe el engendro de hija con el que se quedo? Jajaja.

Melanie no podía dejar su asombro, ni siquiera los insultos de su hermana la hacían reaccionar, ¿cuánto pudo cambiar su hermana en estos años? Sus compañeros de escuela no estaban diferentes, y bueno, no es peculiar que suceda esto en un colegio; estaban viendo a la copia exacta de Melanie Puckett, más femenina y refinada, pero iguales; Sam solo llevaba una coleta, pero su cabello tenía rizos más pronunciados y brillosos. Lo extraordinario de la situación era, que la chica más bonita y desafiante del Ridgeway, tuviera una gemela de tan notable belleza.

-¿Estás mejor? -La rubia se dirigía ahora hacia Freddie aun tirado en el piso tremendamente golpeado.

-Sss... Si -Estaba estupefacto y algo apenado por como le hablo momentos atrás. Sam lo ayudo a incorporarse y le extendió la mano.

-Samantha Puckett. -Dijo sonriente. -Dime Sam.

-Fredward Benson. -Respondió con la misma sonrisa. -Solo... solo dime Freddie. -Tomando su mano. -Perdón por hablarte así hace un momento... yo.

-Shh, Freddie, no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo de charlar aquello de "demonio".

-Yo... lo siento. No quise llamarte así.

-Lo sé, ahora creo es mejor que vayas al servicio medico, esos golpes se miran muy profundos. -Ella toco su mejilla herida provocando que se estremeciera, miro mal a Griffin que no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Freddie se fue sin decir más y aun sorprendido, la bolita de chicos curiosos se había esparcido ya, no muy lejos para seguir enterándose más de la situación.

-Mel, Mel. Creo que te diviertes mucho en el colegio, tienes mucho que contarme hermanita.

-Primero creo que debemos hablar de ti Sam y de como fue que regresaste a Seattle ¿no crees? -Melanie quiso demostrarle que ella también tenía forjado cierto carácter fuerte.

-Para eso, ya estaremos con mamá, solo quiero dejar algo muy en claro.

-¿Qué?

-No Mel, no para ti, si no para el chico bonito. -Sam se giro hacia Griffin y miro de reojo a su mejor amiga quien le sonrió para animarla.

-Su nombre es Griffin. -Melanie estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no estaba familiarizada con esta Sam.

-Bueno Griffin, más te vale que te olvides de tu papel de matón, tu pinta indica que eres solo eso para este colegio, los estúpidos como tu me hierven la sangre, "solo pueden meterse con los mas débiles". -Canturreo en su cara, el pelinegro respondió acercándose bastante a ella.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie me desafía. Amy se acercó por cualquier cosa que Griffin pudiese hacer contra su amiga haciéndolo retroceder.

-Vámonos Sam, no creo que esto valga la pena. -Sam asintió a las palabras de Amy y se fueron.

Caminaron juntas por el corredor, la rubia se sentía decepcionada, ¿cuan tonta pudo ser? No imagino que su hermana, con la que siempre jugaba y compartía sonrisas se convirtiera en algo así, una parte de ella no quería creerlo y en algún punto del camino se arrepintió de hablarle así, sin hablar con ella.

-No te preocupes Freddie, estarás bien. -La voz maternal de Karen, la enfermera del colegio la saco instantáneamente de sus pensamientos. -Untare un poco de árnica y tomaras estos analgésicos para mitigar el dolor.

Sam sonrió y se acercó a la puerta del servicio médico. Sintió de repente un choque contra su cuerpo, no fuerte solo, inesperado.

-Yo... lo… lo siento no la vi -Freddie intento disculparse con la cabeza agachada.

-Hey Freddie, tranquilo yo estaba en un mal lugar.

-Ah, Sam muchas gracias por defenderme, no hubiese podido...

-¿Quieres pagarlo de alguna manera? -Esa era la manera de ser de Sam, directa.

-Si, claro que si, lo que digas. -El castaño se apresuró a responder.

-Escucha bien, cualquier cosa que ese tal Griffin te haga me dices o a ella, es mi amiga Amy.

La pelinegra le sonrió a Freddie y le extendió su mano amablemente, el respondió su saludo de la misma manera.

-Freddie Benson.

-Una cosa más Freddie, siempre levanta la cara, nadie vale mas que tu.

-Yo... yo lo haré.

-Promételo. -Sam dijo eso en un tono "regañador" y extendió su mano.

-Te lo prometo. -Respondió divertido tomando su mano, era tan reconfortante que ninguno de los dos se soltó, esa chica lo hacia sentir mucho mejor.

-Ahora, ¿podrías mostrarnos la oficina del director? -Amy entro en la conversación haciendo que dejaran de mirarse y tocarse, ella solo rio ante eso.

-Claro, vamos. -Respondió nervioso.

SAM

El colegio en Seattle es bastante diferente sin duda alguna pero me gusta, la gente también es diferente pero no lidiaría con la que no debo, Amy estaba conmigo en todo momento y bueno también esta mi hermana, que si bien me ha decepcionado desde el primer minuto que pise Ridgeway, no puede estar del todo mal ¿o si?  
La campana del último periodo timbro y era hora de explicar todo.

-Sam, vámonos debemos ir a donde tu madre.

-Claro vamos. -Amy estaba siendo muy buena, como siempre conmigo, estaba lista para esto, en verdad quiero saber porque ella quiso alejarse de mi o porque yo la elegida.

El resto del camino fue algo silencioso, ¿como podría llegar? "Hola mamá, decidí regresar a Seattle, vivo con mi mejor amiga y quiero me expliques porque mandarme tan lejos". Recuerdo su carácter fuerte pero no la recuerdo del todo, era tan poco que no sabía siquiera su reacción al verme.

-Llegamos. -Anuncio mi amiga. -Creo que esto es a solas amiga, ve y regresare por ti. -Sonreí en respuesta y bese su mejilla.

Al fin parada en el portal de aquella casa que me vio crecer por al menos 7 años. Lancé un suspiro cansado, aunque el miedo me estremecía necesitaba hacerlo, al final decidí golpear la puerta. "Ya va" escuché del otro lado, era sin duda la voz de Pam Puckett pero algo mas rasgada. Al fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre, más grande y madura, pero no cambiada.

GENERAL.

-Melanie por Dios, ¿no traes llave? pásate. -Sam hizo una mueca de confusión, su madre no la miro del todo bien, es por eso que no la reconoció. Subió los escalones pequeños y entró. Él sonido de los tacones hizo girar a Pam, la miro de pies a cabeza y lo sabía... ella no era Melanie.

-¿Sam? -No podía creer que su hija estaba ahí, parada frente a ella cuando faltaba tiempo para su famoso "rencuentro".

-Si, soy yo. -Respondió con algo de miedo, pero tajante.

-Pe... pero ¿como? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que la de las preguntas debo ser yo.

De repente el sonido de los pies corriendo y el portazo instantáneo las interrumpió, Melanie estaba en casa.

-Así que... llegaste antes de mi y mamá lo sabe, claro traes auto.

-¿Auto? -Pam no comprendía bien lo que pasaba.

-Eso será después, necesito explicaciones y ahora.

-Sam tranquila no sé de que hablas, ¿como llegaste? Y el colegio.

-No intentes evadirme mamá, me engañaste, me abandonaste tanto tiempo y ni siquiera una llamada para un saludo, una felicitación, nada...

-Hija, quiero que comprendas que lo hice por tu bien.

-Puedo llegar a creer ese cuento, pero ¿para que rayos cortar comunicación? ¿Sabes lo que sufrí por no tener familia en las graduaciones o en los cumpleaños?

-Eso ya paso, hablemos de ahora, ¿qué pasa con California y el colegio?

-No pasa nada mamá... Además, ¿eso ya paso? No creas que mi sufrimiento "ya paso". Cuando estés lista con una explicación puedes llamarme aquí. -La rubia dejo caer un papel con su teléfono anotado sobre la mesa, se acercó a la puerta con cuidado y cerro dejando detrás a su madre inconsolable; estaba arrepentida pero ella creyó que era lo mejor para las tres. Melanie sin decir nada se acercó a abrazarla, ella tampoco comprendía nada pero solo quería que Pam dejara de llorar.

**SAM.**

No podía creer que no solo nunca le interese desde los 7 años sino que además se atrevía a dejar de lado lo que ella sentía en ese momento, tome mi celular marcando el número de Amy, quería despejarme un poco pero no que ella se preocupara.

-¿Diga? -Respondió mi amiga.

-Amy, soy Sam. Ya salí de allí.

-¿Tan pronto? Voy para allá.

-¡No! Quiero despejarme un poco, yo te llamo.

-Bien, pero cuídate.

No recordaba Seattle, solo el parque que era donde mamá nos traía los domingos por un helado, sabia como ir desde aquí para ese lugar y camine. Di vueltas recordando mi infancia, cosas que me hacían sonreír y ahora duelen, ¿como soportar que tu madre no te quiera con la suficiente fuerza? Nunca tuvimos un vinculo fuerte pero a mi también me dolió el abandono de mi padre y ni siquiera podía asimilarlo, ¿como consolarla cuando yo necesitaba lo mismo de ella?

Hundida en mis pensamientos, me acerqué a una banca pero no miré para enfrente chocando con unas cajas.

-Oh... lo siento ¿se encuentra bien? -Alcé la mirada y reí ante la coincidencia.

-¿Freddie?

-Ah... Sam, que coincidencia, parece que nuestros encuentros son dolorosos.

-No te preocupes, por algo será, ¿a donde llevas todas esas cajas?

-Es mi nuevo equipo de producción, cámaras, laptop, sonido.

-¡Wow! ¿Que produces?

-Un programa, mas bien un web show llamado iCarly.

-¿De verdad? Quisiera verlo.

-Si quieres puedes venir, estará tu hermana y nuestra mejor amiga Carly.

-Me encantaría, vamos.

¿Que podía perder? Yo quería despejarme y el me ofrecía una buena opción, además podía pasar más tiempo con Melanie. Llegamos a uno de los edificios "Brushwell Plaza" subimos al piso 8 y en el pasillo nos detuvimos, le ayude a cargar unas bolsas en el camino porque de verdad venia muy cargado.

-Este de aquí enfrente es mi departamento, pero nosotros vamos a este, al de Carly Shay.

-Ok.

Entramos sin tocar, me agradaba la confianza, al instante un chico alto y castaño estaba parado sobre un banco pegando algo en el techo, él me miro fijamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Melanie? No llegaste hace 5 minutos vestida de otra forma y con otro peinado? -No pude evitar reír ante eso.

-No lo creerás Spens. -Freddie se giró sonriéndome. -Es su hermana gemela.

-Samantha Puckett. -Dije extendiendo mi mano. -Solo dime Sam. -Tomo mi mano de vuelta y sonrió también.

-Spencer Shay, dime Spencer. -Reí ante su ocurrencia y dejando su asombro de lado Freddie me llevo a un ascensor, al abrirse de nuevo se dejo ver un estudio montado en el 3 piso, en verdad era muy lindo y creativo.

-Sam. –Susurró Melanie.

-Hola hermanita, Freddie me invitó a mirar su web show, espero no te moleste… no les moleste. -Dije mirando a Carly.

-No hay problema. -Dijo indiferente.

-Por mi menos. -Respondió sonriendo Carly. -Carly Shay. -Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Sam. -Respondí.

Durante la siguiente media hora hacían locuras frente a la cámara, Melanie no dejaba hablar a Carly y lo que salían de su boca eran puras tonterías, y cosas bobas para mi gusto, lo de Carly era divertido pero cortado por ella.

En un segmento Melanie maquillaba a Carly de manera boba a nadie le parecía gracioso y estoy segura que a los espectadores tampoco, Freddie me miro y pensé en una travesura.

-Bien, yo definitivamente no soy Carly -Decía mi hermana.

-Y yo definitivamente no soy Mel. -Respondió la castaña con entusiasmo

-Y esto es... -Decidí interrumpirlas.

-Yo puede que si sea Melanie...

** FREDDIE.**  
Sam había entrado al show sin avisar, y lo que ella hacia era sin duda muy gracioso, dio vueltas por el estudio y callaba a Melanie en esos momentos estaba muriendo de risa, y yo que pensaba que renunciar sería lo mejor, pero si ella estaría aquí me quedaba.

Al final del show, Melanie quedo irritada y bajo con Spencer mientras Carly y Sam platicaban, yo guardaba mi equipo.

-Que divertido es el show Freddie, gracias por traerme.

-No hay de que, si quieres te llevo...

-No te preocupes, ya vienen por mí.

Se despidió de Carly con un beso en la mejilla y antes de cerrar la puerta ella me guiñó un ojo, algo que me hizo estremecer y sonreír, tanto que el resto de la noche me sentí muy feliz.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Y si fuera ella**

**Para bien**

Sam movía su lápiz con ansiedad. La profesora de francés la observaba con detenimiento y pensaba, de que forma hacerle entender que su sola presencia le molestaba; no por nada logró sacar a Melanie Puckett de su clase, lo mismo haría con ella. Estaba más que segura de que las dos mantenían el mismo comportamiento e inteligencia. Freddie por otro lado, observaba atento los movimientos de su profesora, sabía lo que se proponía y por desgracia, si ella no sabía dominar el francés, la apartarían de su lado.

-Aujourd'hui, nous avons un nouveau Puckett nous. Et comme je le suppose a hérité de la stupidité de sa sœur, va lui parvenir sur cette clase –dijo con descaro la señorita Ross.

-¿Disculpe? –Dijo Sam con indignación.

-Le Puckett, n'ont pas d'avenir nulle part. Voyez comment vous ne savez pas ce que je veux dire? –Ross comenzó a reír mientras algunos la seguían y Sam enrojecía por la ira. –Es mejor que vayas con el director Franklin, supongo que no eres apta para esta clase –dijo triunfante.

-Está bien… -dijo Sam resignada. Freddie quería detenerla y decirle que no le hiciera caso, pero estaba de manos atadas.

De pronto, la rubia se detuvo y se giró sonriente.

Je vais aller avec le Directeur Franklin, non pas parce que vous voulez laisser sa classe. I, Samantha Puckett, atteindre, vous descendez de ce nuage –dijo de la forma más sencilla y suelta que ninguno de los presentes lograría. -Pour votre information, a été le meilleur dans cette langue. Le meilleur dans tout San Andres. Je ne sais pas, est une langue très romantique, vous ne pensez pas?

Freddie abrió la boca sorprendido, esa chica hablaba tan bien el francés que podía jurar que estaba escuchando hablar a un ángel. La rubia le guiñó un ojo antes de proseguir.

-Vous décidez... Je pars avec le directeur et il a soulevé la situation ou de rester dans la classe –Ross estaba furiosa, ningún estudiante la había retado nunca.

-Bienvenida a mi clase, Señorita Puckett… -lo dijo con tal desprecio que la hizo sonreír.

-Merci beaucoup, tu es le meilleur –ella caminó lentamente hacia su asiento y miró fijamente a Freddie. -J'aime tes yeux. Pour vos lèvres et le menton que vous avez un accent excelente –Freddie abrió la boca antes de sonrojarse.

Luego la clase transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, Sam se limitaba a responder lo que deseaba y era necesario, de resto su mente estaba en la llegada de su bebé. Cuando Kate le dijo que podía quedarse con su bebé se sintió en el cielo, ella no podía imaginar que haría sin su apoyo, a donde hubiese parado. Por cierto, Kate es la madre de su mejor amiga y la que ha suplantado ese vacío que dejó Pam en su vida.

La campana del almuerzo sonó dejando a muchos estudiantes ansiosos por salir de esa tortura, Sam debía admitir que esa profesora tenía serios problemas de personalidad. No puede entender como alguien puede ser tan poco profesional, humillando y maltratando a sus estudiantes, alguien así no debería trabajar en ese campo. Con un suspiro, Sam abandonó el aula. Amy la seguía muy de cerca mientras charlaba animadamente con Freddie, los tres se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

-No es tan malo, vivir en un internado… supongo –comentó el castaño sin saber que tan cierto era eso. –Al menos se recibe una buena educación, ¿no?

-Sí, de calidad –enfatizo Amy sonriente. –Pero no es eso lo que nos hace dejarlo o simplemente odiarlos. Los internados te separan de tu familia, es un mundo cruel para una chica de siete años…

La forma en que sus palabras salieron de su boca fue tan graciosa, que Freddie no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Lo digo en serio, las chicas de grados superiores te hacen su blanco –se le vio dudar por unos segundos antes de acercarse-, eso se acabó con Sam. Ella hizo que medio cuerpo estudiantil le temiera, sin importar el grado.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó él sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no la has visto? –El castaño frunció el ceño tratando de entender, claro que la había visto y, para él, era el ser más delicado y hermoso que existe sobre la tierra. –Ella es capaz de derribar a quien sea, solo con un zapato. Sam es una chica muy altiva y detesta las injusticias, caso contrario a su hermana…

-Ella no todo el tiempo fue así –dijo de pronto Freddie, llamando la atención esta vez de Sam que lo miraba fijamente. –Cuando la conocí… era la chica más cohibida que puedo recordar, ella era linda con todo el mundo y buscaba mucha atención.

-Creo recordar a una Melanie así –murmuró Sam con la mirada perdida.

-Sí, pero no sé que paso… -dijo él pensativo. –Hace dos años llegó este chico Griffin, él la cambió por completo. Ella era tan diferente… -su voz salió extraña y Amy sonrió.

-Estabas enamorado de ella… -él se sonrojó, no quería dar a entender nada.

-Lo estuve –afirmó con la mirada gacha.

Sam no dijo nada, ella sabía lo que significaba amar y luego decepcionarse de esa persona. Tal vez era diferente, su madre no era un hombre o una mujer en el caso de Freddie, que se enamoro de su hermana.

-Yo tampoco era así –dijo la rubia de pronto. –Para mi fue un golpe muy duro darme cuenta que mi madre me abandonaba –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo –aseguró Freddie.

-Me gustaría seguir acompañándolos, pero la clase de español está por comenzar –dijo Amy con una mueca triste en el rostro. -¿Ustedes no tienen?

-No, tenemos este periodo libre –dijo la rubia-, extrañamente coincidimos en nuestros horarios casi un 80% -la pelinegra suspiró abatida.

-Quisiera ser uno de ustedes, creo que ese profesor es el más apestoso de todo Ridgeway –acotó con gracia su amiga.

Freddie comenzó a reír de acuerdo. Minutos más tarde se encontraban los dos solos en la cafetería, con unos cuantos que ni conocían. Se vieron invadidos por un silencio cómodo, la sola presencia les bastaba a los dos.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? –Sam se giró sorprendida ante la pregunta de su nuevo amigo.

-No… -respondió con sinceridad. –Aun no ha llegado el indicado.

-¿Cómo sería para ti esa persona?

-No lo sé, cuando lo sepa serás el primero en enterarse –murmuró esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, al menos para él así lo fue. -¿Qué le viste a Melanie?

-Su sonrisa, sus ojos… creo que su forma de tratarme –el castaño suspiro. –Pero todo eso se perdió cuando conoció a Griffin.

-¿Crees que me parezco a ella? –Preguntó de pronto.

Freddie lo pensó por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Físicamente tal vez, a lo que me refiero es que no te pareces a ella, ni a nadie… eres única –Sam se sonrojo, pero le fue imposible no sonreír ante sus palabras. –Tienes algo que no he visto en ninguna chica.

-Gracias, tu también eres único –le dijo tomando su mano. –Me caes bien, seremos grandes amigos.

-Lo sé… -ambos sonrieron.

De pronto, Sam recibió un mensaje.

-¡No es posible! ¡Lo hicieron! –gritó antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Freddie y correr hacia la entrada principal. Él no entendía como ese simple gesto lograba estremecerlo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó entre risas.

-A buscar a mi bebé… -Freddie se sorprendió. ¿Sam estuvo embarazada? No sonaba lógico para él.

-¿Tu bebé? –Repitió él lentamente sin ser escuchado.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Chicos! –Gritó soltando su mano y abrazando a dos chicos que no conocía.

-Lo que nuestra Sammy quiere, nosotros se lo daremos –respondió el más alto con galantería.

-¡Bah! Solo estás aquí porque Kate te pago… -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero es bueno volver a verte. Ven, te presentaré a Freddie –dijo atrayéndolos hacia la entrada donde se encontraba el castaño-, Freddie ellos son los hermanos de Amy, Josh y Taylor.

-Un placer –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Estás bien, Sammy. No sabía que tenías novio –antes que la aludida respondiera el castaño aclaró.

-Somos amigos, nos conocemos de hace cuatro días –comentó sonriente.

-Cuidas de nuestra Sammy de cualquier bocaza que se atraviese… -dijo Josh con una sonrisa. –Solo tu tienes nuestro permiso –agregó ensanchando más su sonrisa al ver la reacción del chico.

-Ya déjenlo. ¿Dónde está mi bebé? –Exigió saber impaciente.

-Primero que nada, toma tu permiso y las llaves –la rubia se las arrebató feliz. –Aquí está tu nena.

Freddie se giró solo para ver una mota, pero no solo era eso…

-Una moto… ¿tu bebé es una moto? –Preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.

-Sí, de las mejores que hay en el mercado –aseguró ella feliz. –Me la gané en una competencia de equitación.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mucho de mis bienes materiales los gané gracias a esas competencias –dijo con añoranza. –Ahora… ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por Seattle, tu me guiaras? –Josh abrió la boca sorprendido y Taylor sonrió. Por otro lado, Freddie quiso negarse, pero solo le salió un débil intento de escusa.

-Tenemos clases en una hora –balbuceo entrecortadamente.

-Sí, eso lo sé. Pero no tenemos pruebas o trabajos pendientes. Además, solo será por el día de hoy, luego me limitaré a hacerlo los fines de semana –explicó con una sonrisa. –Anda Freddie, no suelo compartir a mi bebé con nadie…

-Ella tiene razón –secundó Josh sonriente desde la camioneta.

-Solo con una condición –él intentó que su voz saliera con seguridad. –Nos saltamos esta clase si aceptas cenar en mi casa esta noche.

-Hecho… ahora vamos –gritó subiendo en la moto con una sonrisa triunfal.

Después de pequeños contratiempos y sobresaltos, Sam al fin se sintió libre y segura. Ese era su medio, la mejor forma de pensar y despejar la mente. Ella le preguntó por un lugar alejado y bonito para poder pasear, y él le indicó gustoso; a decir verdad, Freddie nunca había hecho algo como eso. ¿Subirse a una moto? Sobre el cadáver de su madre, pero lo que ella no sepa no hace daño.

-Es muy hermoso acá, no recuerdo un lugar así –dice Sam con tristeza.

-Es relativamente nuevo –mintió para no hacerla sentir mal y levantarle el animo.

-Mi madre no salía casi conmigo, creo que desde siempre prefirió más a Melanie –susurró cabizbaja, era la primera vez desde que la conoció que la veía de esa forma.

-No pienses de esa forma, yo… -él se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Freddie más que nadie sabía lo que era el rechazo. –Las cosas suceden por algo…

-Sí, tal vez si no me voy, no conozco a Amy –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Si no me voy no te hubiera conocido.

Freddie sonrió al separarse de ella. Por largos minutos compartieron el silencio, para él fue la oportunidad perfecta para despejar su mente y Sam solo se limitaba a no pensar.

-Bueno, cuéntame… ¿Qué hacías en California? –Preguntó de pronto.

-Bueno… -inició de la misma forma. –Muchas cosas, practicaba equitación, artes marciales, aprendí tres idiomas, soy excelente con el público, exigencias del colegio –dijo Sam con naturalidad y sonrió al ver la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro de su amigo. –No creas que mi vida era puro estudiar. Los sábados y domingos salía con Amy al centro comercial.

-Nunca he visitado uno. A decir verdad, es primera vez que salgo tan lejos sin m mamá –comentó tranquilo, lo que no notó fue la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Nunca? Uff, Benson. ¿Qué le sucede a tu mamá? –Preguntó con cierta ironía. –No sé que haría tu madre si se entera de esto…

-Tal vez… castigarme, no sin antes avergonzarme en frente tuyo. Algo así como en el cumpleaños de Carly, ella me invitó y no pude ir porque había una piscina…

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo? –Freddie negó con la cabeza avergonzando y ella comenzó a reír.

Sam no se burlaba de él, solo le parecía insólito que no disfrutara de las cosas escánciales de la vida.

-No has vivido nada –murmuró con seriedad.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Está es la primera vez que me siento libre –gruñó acostándose en la hierva húmeda. Ahora no estaba su madre para decirle que eso está mal. –Quisiera hacer tantas cosas –murmuró haciendo reír a la rubia.

Por largos momentos no dijeron nada, solo se limitaban a disfrutar de la suave brisa y los rayos del sol, que golpeaban suavemente sus cuerpos. Había tanta paz en ese lugar que la rubia no dudaría en visitarlo con más frecuencia, además estar con ese chico no era tan malo, después de todo era agradable. Freddie suspiró abrazando la idea de que todo estaría bien; estaría mintiendo si él dijera que no tiene miedo de ser descubierto, pero no sabe que le paso. Era la primera vez que desobedecía un mandato de su madre. Es que eran tantos los deseos de salir y hacer algo, experimentar nuevas cosas.

"¿Donde estás?" –El castaño tomó su celular y suspiró, era su madre. –"Tienes cinco minutos de retraso"

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, se sentía tan atrapado. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿La verdad? ¡No! Eso no era una opción, en realidad, el castaño volvió a tomar el teléfono entre sus manos y comenzó a escribir algo en su celular. Minutos más tarde llegó la confirmación que tanto esperaba.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos si no queremos que mi madre llame a todo el cuerpo policial por mi ausencia de cinco minutos –murmuró Freddie malhumorado. –Le dije que estaba en una reunión de mi clase de francés y que tú vendrías conmigo…

Sam le sonrió y asintió. Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento. Ella le dio un casco antes de ponerse el suyo. Encendió la moto para luego emprender un largo camino de vuelta a la ciudad. El castaño tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, su mente estaba perdida entre tanos pensamientos que no notó cuando llegaron a Brushwell.

***Sam***

Cuando aparqué en el estacionamiento de visitantes de Brushwell, al principio pensé que el chico estaba nervioso, pero me empecé a preocupar en serio cuando quité su casco y su mirada estaba perdida.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí… solo espero que no te ahuyente –fueron sus palabras.

La verdad es que no entendía, esperaba que no me ahuyentara… ¿Quién? Negué con la cabeza mientras lo seguía hacia el interior del edificio. El portero desagradable me gritaba y creo que lo siguió haciendo aun cuando ya no nos encontrábamos allí. El elevador se detuvo en el piso numero ocho y lo escuché suspirar.

-Sam, pase lo que pase… no la escuches –decía mirándome a los ojos, había algo de angustia en esa petición.

Cuando Freddie abrió la puerta mis sentidos se inundaron en la delicia que su madre había preparado, si tenía suerte sería uno de mis platos favoritos.

-Fredward, has tardado por... –sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos. -¿Qué hace esta delincuente aquí Freddie? –Fruncí el ceño ante su forma tan peculiar de reaccionar, mi hermana hizo más daño de lo que parece. -¿Es que no te cansas de hacerle la vida imposible a mi Freddie?

-Señora Benson, yo no quiero hacerle la vida impos…

-¿No? –Chilló tan fuerte que me encogí en mi lugar. –Lo golpeas cada vez que quieres, te burlas de él y te aprovechaste cuando estuvo enamorado de ti y ahora…

-Mamá, ella no es Melanie, es su hermana –la cara de su madre se transformó completamente. –Ella de seguro está en casa de Carly, puedes ir a… y allí fue a comprobar.

No le dije nada a Freddie, yo solo me quedé allí parada mientras trataba de tranquilizar mis nervios. Ahora lo entendía todo…

-¿Ahora son dos? ¡Dios! –se escuchaba los gritos de la señora a lo lejos.

-Mamá, ella no es como Melanie –decía Freddie seguro de sus palabras y eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Ah, no? Pruébalo –Freddie suspiró exasperado.

-Bueno, yo no vine aquí a probar nada… -él gemía por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer en el mueble. -Ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais –comencé a sonreír, yo había estado en lo cierto. Su acento era bueno.

-Voyez-vous? Avoir un bel accent –Freddie se sonrojaba mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Espera niña… ¿no estás interesada en dañar a mi Freddie? –Fruncía el ceño ante su pregunta.

-¿Por qué quisiera dañarlo? Miré Señora Benson, Freddie es un excelente amigo y siento mucho lo que mi hermana le hizo. Ni siquiera yo sabía –yo decía mirándola fijamente, si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

-Muy bien, bienvenida entonces –mi boca se abría por la sorpresa. –Espero que te guste la ensalada de tofu…

-¿No puede ser? ¿No está jugando verdad? –Chillé emocionada. –Muero por el tofu, mi tercer delirio porque el primero es la carne y el segundo el jamón –expliqué feliz. –Karen y yo disfrutamos de nuestros momentos sanos, es único.

-¿En serio te gusta? –Freddie preguntó sorprendido y yo solo asentí.

La cena no estuvo tan mal, hasta podría decir que la madre de Freddie no era tan mala y me caía un poco bien. Pero cuando se hicieron las nueve de la noche, mi amiga Amy comenzó a presionar por mi regreso. Me despedí de ella mientras Freddie me llevaba de regreso al estacionamiento.

-Gracias por todo Benson, fue raro el día, pero en buen sentido –él solo sonreía.

-Gracias a ti por soportarla…

-No es tan mala, solo algo tensa –dije con una sonrisa. –Ah por cierto, pendiente de tu ventana… alguien podría visitarte –le guiñé un ojo antes de colocarme el casco y encender la moto. Le hice una seña de despedida y desaparecí del alcance de su vista.

"Veamos que puedo hacer por ti, Benson. Cambiaras para bien o si no me dejo de llamar Samantha Puckett" pensé mientras recorría las calles de Seattle.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disculpen la tardanza, inicio de clases... todo el que estudia sabe como es eso xD jejeje. Espero les guste, este capitulo fue escrito por Breend :) le quedó genial **

**Isa**

* * *

**Y Si Fuera Ella**

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Cambiar?**

Freddie escucho la alarma de su despertador, estaba cansado pero sabia que su madre vendría en cualquier momento a hacer mas escandalo que el mismo aparato. Se levanto a apagarlo y un olor fresco, como a frutas lo invadió haciéndolo sonreír. –Sam. –Susurró.

Los pasos de su madre se hacían más cercanos y corrió literalmente brinco a la ducha; ya allí escucho como acomodaba y corría las cortinas.

-Buenos días bebé, ¿Cómo dormiste? –La escuchó decir del otro lado del baño.

-Hola mamá, bien. –Respondió mientras abría el agua.

No escucho mas de su parte, se le hizo extraño, por lo regular no paraba de hablar hasta que el salía hacia la escuela, eso le dio pauta a seguir pensando en Sam, no supo en que momento Melanie y Carly salieron de su mente y ni siquiera le interesaba ahora.

20 minutos después salió de la ducha envuelto en su toalla y secando con otra su cabello.

-¡Fredward Benson! –Gritó su madre con voz autoritaria haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto en la cama.

-¡Mamá! Casi me sacas el corazón, me asustaste. –Dijo regulando su respiración.

-En este instante jovencito me vas a explicar que significa eso. –Ordenó señalando hacia la alfombra, Freddie se asomó con confusión en su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron al ver un elástico de cabello color rojo.

-Ee… yo… -No tenía una explicación, ni siquiera entendía el enfado de Marissa, solo era una banda elástica.

-¡¿Estuviste con una chica aquí?! –Por un momento Freddie pensó en su madre furiosa, solo el sabía lo exagerada que era y con las reglas también pero cuando la escucho sollozar no podía creerlo tenia un pie en la Universidad y ella lo seguía tratando como un bebé.

-Mamá, no llores por Dios. –La abrazó incrédulo aun. –Debe ser de Sam.

-¡ENTRÓ A TU HABITACIÓN! –Gritó apartándose.

-¡No! ¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno no lo sé, tal vez la arrastré sin querer, mamá por favor estabas afuera. –Marissa le creyó y lo abrazó para dejarlo vestirse, Freddie la amaba pero no sabia cuanto mas iba a soportarla así.

RIDGWAY. 7:5O am

Melanie y Carly caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela como siempre, la rubia estaba con el estomago al revés del coraje, no todos la miraban como antes, desde que su hermana había puesto un pie allí Melanie no era tan popular como antes.

-¿Sabes que Shay? –Pregunto logrando asustar un poco a Carly que estaba pensando en donde podría estar metido Freddie.

-¿Qué?

-Todo esto es culpa de Freddie, ¿no crees?

-La verdad, no, Mel, la que llego aquí a cambiarlo fue tu hermana. –Respondió temerosa.

-Ni te atrevas a negarlo de nuevo, si el estúpido del nerd no hubiera sido una nena al pelear con Griffin, Sam no se hubiese metido. –Carly sabia que el no tenia la culpa de nada pero no se iba a atrever a contradecir a Melanie. –Debemos vengarnos. –Susurro sorprendiendo a Carly.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿de que?

-¿Eres tonta o qué? –Carly la miro a los ojos. –Hagámosle saber ese tonto que con nosotras no se mete aunque tenga a Sam de su parte.

-Pero no le haremos daño ¿verdad?

-No, nada que no se pueda remediar con su "mami". –Dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto la castaña con miedo.

-Bueno, vamos al laboratorio.

Ya con 5 minutos pasados de la clase, Melanie observaba triunfal desde la ventanilla como Freddie, gracias a ella, llegaba tarde, su plan estaba saliendo perfecto.

-¿No es algo infantil? –Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

-Cállate y disfruta. –Rio mientras su hermana y Amy las miraba, estaban muy sospechosas y lo sabía, además Freddie no llegaba tarde a clases.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta cuando el llego, había corrido con sus libros y cuadernos en la mano. El profesor lo miro un segundo y tratándose de él lo dejo entrar haciéndole una señal, Melanie estaba ansiosa por su broma perfectamente estructurada. El castaño abrió y resbalo al poner apenas un pie dentro provocando que cayera golpeando el enorme gabinete de madera con materiales de experimentación. En cuestión de segundos, él estaba en el piso empapado de mil cosas que por suerte no eran peligrosas, sus compañeros y sobre todo Melanie estallaron en risas mientras el profesor solo miraba la escena tratando de calmar a todos, Amy miraba con desprecio a Melanie, mientras Carly lo miraba con culpa. Sam fue la primera en salir disparada hacia él, quería ayudarlo y él estaba entre avergonzado y enojado. A ella no le intereso en lo absoluto quería ayudarlo, miro al profesor como pidiendo permiso que aunque no se lo otorgara se lo llevaría de allí, el profesos les dijo que salieran y ambos fueron directo al baño, ella espero afuera alrededor de 1O minutos, ella era una mezcla de emociones totales, confusión, frustración, preocupación y enojo eran las principales, sabia que si hermana fue la autora intelectual de esa estúpida broma infantil.

Freddie salió al fin, con la cabeza gacha y mirando su chaleco todo manchado.

-Alza la cara Freddie. –Ordeno la rubia y el solo pudo obedecer, sus mejillas enrojecidas la hicieron sentirse más furiosa con Melanie.

-Yo… me siento avergonzado. –Dijo mirándola.

-Lo sé, pero esto no lo vale.

-Tal vez pero, quiero irme a casa.

-No, no huiras de esto así como así, Freddie enfréntalo, esos chicos son una bola de inmaduros, en especial Melanie y no quiero que le des el gusto. –Freddie la miró convencido, de alguna manera ella le daba fuerzas.

-Bien, pero… debo cambiarme esto ¿me acompañas a mi casillero? –Ella asintió y caminaron hasta allí, Freddie saco una playera blanca y guardo lo demás, cerró su casillero y se abrió paso de regreso.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Sam confundida.

-Bueno, pues de regreso al vestidor a cambiarme.

-¿No solo te manchaste la parte de arriba?

-Si pero…

-No me digas que… -Interrumpió lanzando una risita. –Vamos Freddie, no puede darte vergüenza cambiarte aquí.

-Pero tengo que quitarme esta primero. –Dijo tomando su ropa sucia.

-¿Y que? No es que estuvieras desnudo Freddie por Dios, solo cámbiatela, solo es el torso. –Freddie la miro dudoso pero con conocerla poco sabia que era obstinada y nunca le ganaría, se quito con cuidado la ropa manchada y ella detenía la blanca. La rubia no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca ante la vista, Freddie estaba incluso mejor que los de americano cuando el la vio intento disimular no quería intimidarlo. Él se acomodó la playera blanca y pasó su mano por su cabello que dejaba caer por su frente, estaba pegado como chicle y eso parecía frustrarle más.

-No te preocupes por eso, saliendo de aquí iremos con el esteticista ¿te parece? –Pregunto Sam tocándolo también. Freddie asintió y fueron a clase.

Mas tarde, las gemelas no se habían topado, Melanie estaba escondiéndose de su hermana, sabia lo que le esperaba. Para el almuerzo Freddie y Sam se sentaron cerca de la mesa de los populares, ellos le hacían señas a la rubia para que se sentara con ellos, pero a ella se le hacían personas superficiales y ya había lidiado por años con chicos así. En la mesa solo estaban ellos y Amy desayunando y platicando ambientados, pareciera que el pequeño incidente de Freddie había quedado en el olvido, sabia que no pero con Sam cerca no se atreverían a decirle o recordárselo.

Regresaron al último periodo de clase, este no lo tenían juntos ninguno de los 3, Freddie camino hacia su aula algo tenso, Melanie tampoco estaba pero Carly si, no sabia como lidiar con ella si es que se acerca y pensar que antes de la llegada de Sam esta era su favorita.

-¡Heey Benson! –Freddie sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su voz, no volteo, no quería verla en ese momento. –Más te vale que me mires. –Pero él se mantuvo y siguió su camino. Entro al gimnasio y se cambio, miro con algo de terror a Melanie ¿Qué hacia ella en su clase de educación física? No le tomo tanta importancia y estuvo atento, pero Melanie no saldría de allí hasta hacerlo sufrir.

La clase había terminado, Freddie se sintió aliviado y quería correr para no tener que topárselas de nuevo pero no tenía muy buena suerte.

-Benson. –Llamo el entrenador.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías recoger los balones en el estante?- Freddie asintió con miedo, él había salido y solo quedaban ellos tres.

-Ves pichoncito, siempre habrá alguna manera de que logre lo que quiero y ¿sabes que? Te conviene mas ser mi amigo que estar en mi contra. Freddie esquivo su mirada y la rubia, como una niña tonta de 1O años le lanzo globos con agua y pintura, él era fuerte pero jamás se atrevería a lastimar a una chica, así con el bombardeo salió corriendo del gimnasio de nuevo con su camisa totalmente sucia. Se miro y se sintió furioso, no mas vergüenza, ¿Qué rayos tenia esa estúpida niña en su cabeza? Amy lo miro desde su casillero y volteo sorprendida a ver hacia donde Melanie reía y Carly solo intentaba seguirle el juego. "La chica castaña también es su victima". Pensó.

-¡Freddie! ¡Freddie! –Lo llamó corriendo y el la miro. -¿Qué paso ahí dentro? –Amy pudo ver en sus ojos cafés chocolate todo el enojo. Iba a responder algo cuando Sam se acercó y lo miro de nuevo con confusión.  
-¿Qué te paso?

-Melanie. –Dijo entre dientes.

-Chiquilla infantil. –Espetó furiosa la rubia. –Ahora mismo iré a ponerla en su lugar. –Ella se movió sin dirección y Freddie el tomo suave por el brazo.

-No te desgastes, tu hermana es una inmadura total.

Sin decir mas, la morena los llevo a Brushwell y se fue a hacer sus deberes, Sam miraba su nerviosismo, movía su pie instintivamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? –Freddie iba a responder, pero a lo que tanto le temía estaba parada junto a ellos.

-¡¿QUE TE PASO BEBÉ?! –Estaba seguro que un piso abajo escucho.

-Pequeños accidentes

-Fue Melanie Puckett ¿verdad? ¡Que pregunta! ¿Quién mas? –Sam la miraba mientras decía eso. –Yo… lo siento, no quise hablar así de tu hermana pero es que…

-No se preocupe. –Interrumpió. –Pienso igual.

-Primero, quiero que te asees. –Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. –Después quiero que vayas al centro comercial. Toma. –Marissa extendió una tarjeta de crédito.

-Pe… ¿Para que es esto? – Pregunto tomándola.

-Bueno, he visto tu armario, creo que es momento de renovar, has crecido tanto mi pequeño. –Ella apretó la mejilla del castaño haciendo a Sam reír con ternura, ¿Qué se sentiría tener una madre así de cariñosa? Pensó.

Sam se sentó en el sillón de los Benson mientras Marissa le ofrecía un poco de te helado, imaginaba como seria si su madre le hubiese permitido crecer junto a Melanie, también pensaba en el cambio de ella aunque no esta segura, eran pequeñas cuando las separaron y aun no tenían forjada una personalidad.  
2O minutos después Freddie estaba abajo con ropa limpia, se despidió de su mamá y salió junto con Sam hacia el centro comercial en un taxi.

-Gracias por acompañarme Sam, yo… bueno tal vez tenías cosas que hacer.

-Nada importante, además muero por hacerte cambiar.

-¿Cambiar?

-Si, Freddie ¿has notado lo guapo que eres? –Freddie la miró y ella noto como el color subió a sus mejillas. –Deberías adoptar un estilo más… tú.

-¿Más yo? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, no vamos a saber hasta que te pruebes diferentes cosas.

Freddie y Sam pasaron horas de tienda en tienda, el castaño se sentía muy seguro con ella, salía con cada prenda del probador puesta y le modelaba en modo de diversión, sus risas inundaban el ambiente de la tienda haciendo reír a algunas empleadas, la rubia estaba feliz porque lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás lo vio así de divertido.

-¡Estos! –Gritó Sam señalando un par de jeans negros rectos.

-Yo… no creo que… -Freddie los miraba indeciso.

-Olvida eso… anda ve a probártelos. –Él la miró indeciso y los tomo.

Ella esperaba sentada impaciente ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Llevaba allí 15 minutos solo por un par de jeans y un sweater. Cuando al fin salió, su mandíbula casi llega al piso, se veía más que guapo, le impresionaba ver que solo un outfit diferente cambiaba tanto a una persona.

-¿Qué? ¿me veo tan mal? –Preguntó Freddie alarmado al notar la reacción de Sam.

-No, no, no. –Sacudió la cabeza intempestivamente. – Es que, Freddie ¿ya te miraste? ¡Es mejor de lo que pensé! Dios, te ves increíble, definitivamente este es tu estilo.

-¿En serio lo crees? –Él se miraba en el espejo mientras preguntaba, detrás de el miro la hermosa sonrisa de Sam y lo hizo estremecerse, le daba confianza.

-Claro que si ¡nos lo llevamos!

Después de 2 horas mas, exhaustos caminaban hacia afuera de la última tienda visitada, Freddie tenia mucha ropa nueva que Sam estaba entusiasmada por verlo en ella, pero a él le revoloteaba algo en su cabeza ¿Qué opinara su madre de todo esto?

-¡Mira! –Grito Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos, giro para ver que era lo que señalaba, una estética, el frunció el ceño y la miro. –Anda, mira todo ese cabello que tienes. –Ella lo tocó sintiendo algo que jamás, él también lo sintió, como chispitas, su cabello era suave, manejable y olía delicioso y tan fuerte que su mano quedo impregnada.

-Pero ¿quieres que lo corte? –Preguntó mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, quiero que le des forma.

La miró indeciso y notó el brillo en su azul mirada, no podía decirle que no, además confiaba en ella.

-Bien. –Soltó caminando hacia la estética.

Al momento de entrar los recibieron de una manera excepcional, le mostraron miles de cortes pero no definía el perfecto, simplemente no se imaginaba.

-¿Lo escoges por mí? –Preguntó esperanzado.

-¡¿Qué?! –Él le estaba dando esa confianza. –Pero… no sé ¿y si lo hago mal?

-Claro que no Sam, anda ¿si? Confió en ti, además no tengo ni idea de cual puede quedarme mejor.

-Bien. –Suspiró alagada, hojeó la revista y miraba cada corte.

"Muy corto, muy largo, extravagante, feo, malo" Era lo único que el castaño escuchaba de su nueva amiga, hasta que…

-¡ESTE! –Gritó haciéndolo saltar. –Lo siento. –Se disculpó riendo.

Freddie miro el peinado e intento imaginarse con el, no pudo pero como había dicho antes confiaba en ella plenamente.

Sam miraba las revistas de chicas mientras se encargaban de él, a veces lo miraba de reojo y sonreía "esto será muy bueno", pensó. Freddie, mientras tanto no quería verse al espejo, estaba nervioso e impaciente pero seguía preocupándose más por su madre.

-Listo. –Dijo la esteticista sonriendo, miro a Freddie como su mejor creación y Sam por segunda vez no podía creerlo, era mejor.

-¡Wow! Freddie Te ves tan… guapo. –El la miro buscando rastro de mentira o burla en su rostro, nada… Solo sorpresa. Se miró al espejo sonriendo ante su reflejo, ¡Wow! se dijo a si mismo, jamás hubiese imaginado que cambiaria tanto con un solo corte y algo de ropa nueva.

Salieron emocionados de ahí y tomaron un taxi hacia Brushwell con todas sus bolsas. El castaño miraba a Sam, quien veía las calles de Seattle tratando de recordar su pasado allí, se veía hermosa según el, sus perfectos rulos rubios caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente y sus labios perfectos.

-Gracias. –Murmuró.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó girando para mirarlo.

-Porque me acompañaste, estuvimos horas en el centro comercial para buscar algo para mí y me ayudaste a cambiar.

-No hay de que, fue muy divertido hacerlo además quiero pedirte una cosa.

-Claro, después de lo que hiciste lo que quieras.

-No cambies por dentro, así eres perfecto. –Su mirada como el mar atravesó la de él. –Mel no era así cuando éramos pequeñas, tengo recuerdos de nosotras jugando y corriendo por toda la casa, pero ahora veo que cambio su manera de vestir y bueno de ser, es mi hermana pero… es como si no lo fuera.

Freddie se acercó para tomarla por la cintura, ella se sintió confundida pero se sintió en confianza.

-No te preocupes Sam, jamás voy a cambiar y menos contigo que has sido la única persona que no me juzga y confía en mí.

-¿Y Carly?

-Bueno, ella tal vez confía pero no es mi amiga, si lo fuera no se uniría al juego de Melanie.

-Es verdad. –Suspiro acomodándose en su hombro aun abrazada de él y mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

15 Minutos después ya estaban frente al 8 – D, Sam vio la indecisión en su rostro, suspiro y acercaba lentamente la mano en el picaporte, Sam alcanzo a tocar su mano deteniéndolo.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Bueno, es que tengo miedo a la reacción de mi mamá –Ella se sonrió, pensó que era mas grave.

-Eso si deberías de cambiar, ¿sabes? Tu mamá es maravillosa, pero creo que debe dejarte crecer. –Él sonrió, ¿Qué tenia esta chica que le daba mucha confianza? Tomo de nuevo el picaporte, suspiro como armándose de valor y entro a su casa.

-¿Freddie? Bebé ¿eres tú? –Marissa salió de la cocina y lo miró, el cerró los ojos mientras la rubia estaba esperando su reacción. –Pe… pe… pero ¿Qué te paso en el cabello? –Preguntó mientras se apresuraba a tocarlo.

-Señora Benson, yo tuve la idea, pero… ¿no se ve realmente guapo?

-Mi hijo es guapo como sea.

-Es verdad, pero así se ve increíble ¿no lo cree?

-Pero, hijo, ¿en donde está mi bebé?

-Mamá sigo siendo el mismo, pero creo que es momento de cambiar. –Sam sonrió al escucharlo.

-Bueno, me retiro, los dejo solos. –Dijo Sam sonriente mientras besaba la mejilla de Marissa.

-Buenas noches hija.

-Te acompaño

Freddie la acompaño hasta su moto.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Me debes un helado. –Dijo divertida

-Jajaja… claro ¿de fresa?

-Si, mañana te veo en la escuela, espero todo salga bien con tu mamá.

-Gracias, ya verás que si.

Freddie se acercó a besar su mejilla y ella también, se sentía tan lindo ese pequeño acto de solo despedirse. Volvió al ver como ella arrancaba su moto, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
Regreso a su casa y escucho a su mamá sollozar, su sonrisa se borró por completo para cambiarlo por un rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Es que, hijo hace tan poquito que te tenía aquí en mis brazos. –Respondió mostrándole una foto de el cuando era un bebé.

-Ma, por favor, siempre estaré contigo.

-Creces muy rápido, te me vas de las manos.

-No mamá. –Dijo riendo. –Jamás te voy a dejar, tú siempre serás importante en mi vida.

Marissa abrazo a su hijo limpiando sus lagrimas, el solo se dejo envolver, jamás podía dejarla con ella se sentía seguro después de todo era su madre.

Al día siguiente, Sam paso por Freddie pero esta vez en su auto, se sonrió al mirarlo, estaba usando su ropa nueva y su peinado le había salido incluso mejor que el de la estética, llevaba aquellos jeans negros y su sweater que había dejado boquiabierta a Sam, junto con ese peinado y unos lentes de sol estaba perfecto.

-Buenos días. –Dijo el castaño radiante.

-Buenos días ¡Wow! Que bien te ves.

-No soy el único. –Sonrió.

-Te traje algo de café, mamá lo preparó y te mando uno.

-Wow, que linda gracias.

-Ah, hola si, todos ignoren a Amy. –Dijo la pelinegra divertida desde la parte trasera del auto.

-Oh, Amy lo siento, no te había visto. –Dijo Freddie saludándola

-No te preocupes.

Sam y Amy estaban ansiosas por ver la cara de Melanie sabían que no solo les sorprendería.  
Debido al trafico, los 3 llegaron tarde los 3 tenían literatura y allí estarían Carly y Melanie para suerte de Sam, llegaron prácticamente corriendo y tocaron la puerta del aula.

-Buenos días profesora ¿podemos pasar? -La maestra los miro y asintió, Freddie abrió la puerta para ambas y el entró; Melanie y Carly fueron las primeras en quedarse con la boca abierta, ¿ese es Freddie?, se preguntaban, el aludido se quito las gafas y ocupo su lugar al fondo mientras todos los seguían con la mirada, sin duda estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es lo que te paso Benson? –Pregunto Melanie mientras giraba hacia el asiento de él.

-Nada solo un pequeño cambio.

-Te ves muy bien, ¿te veo saliendo de clase? –En otras circunstancias el habría dicho que si en menos de un segundo, en este caso miro a Sam, tan diferente a Melanie a pesar de ser su gemela.

-Lo siento, tengo otros planes. –Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Sam haciendo que Melanie también la mirara.

-¡Puckett! ¿Aportara algo a la clase? –Pregunto la profesora con voz autoritaria

-No, lo siento.

Sam le dedico la mejor sonrisa a Freddie que lo lleno de confianza y seguridad, sin duda no solo había cambiado por fuera, ella le había dado la seguridad en si mismo, ella era su nueva mejor amiga.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bueno aquí está el otro capitulo, espero les guste :). Cuando lo escribí busque busqué resaltar algunos miedos de Freddie y la decisión de Sam **

**Isa**

* * *

**Y si fuera ella**

**Capitulo 7**  
**Libre**

Freddie no soportaba las miradas de las personas, solo podía ver sorpresa, hambre y escepticismo. Era de esperarse, no cualquiera puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero como le había dicho Sam la noche anterior, cambió su apariencia más no sus sentimientos ni su personalidad. Casi gritaba de felicidad cuando escuchó la campana de culminación, fue un día extremadamente difícil. Lo único que salvaba ese día era la presencia de Sam, siempre sonriéndole o haciendo cualquier cosa para animarlo.

-Benson –se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Melanie.

Ella se acercaba a él con una sonrisa extraña.

-De saber que toda esa ropa escondía esta belleza… -ella gemía para completar la frase no terminada. –Me encantas de esa forma… creo que así podemos sal…

-No sigas, no estoy interesado más en ti –decía el castaño con voz serena, algo sorprendente sabiendo que ella podía golpearlo por eso. –Si no viste algo en mí antes de mi cambio, ¿qué te hace creer que ahora conseguirás una pisca de interés de mi parte?

La rubia estaba boquiabierta, nunca se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma y eso, aunque le costaba admitirlo, le encantaba.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que yo consigo lo que quiero? –Retaba sonriente.

-No me interesa Melanie, estoy cansado. Hoy ha sido un día de terror y tu no me la haces fácil –espetaba cansinamente. –Hagamos algo, tú sigue como siempre y yo te ignoraré como nunca antes lo he hecho. Si en algún momento estuve enamorado de ti, eso ya paso. Ya perdiste tu turno, ahora déjame en paz y regresa con tu amor, se merecen uno al otro.

Ella había quedado fría, no pudo siquiera responderle o amenazarle. Por primera vez, Melanie Puckett, sentía que ese lazo extraño que lo unía al castaño se había roto, y todo había sido su culpa.

Por otro lado, Freddie caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su edificio. Nunca se había sentido tan libro como hasta ese momento. Por fin tuvo el coraje para enfrentarse a su némesis, a la persona que más lo había maltratado, a esa niña que tanto había amado y que jamás volvería a amar, ya no. Él había dejado escapar un suspiro lleno de irritación cuando el portero comenzaba con su rutina patética de gritos, pero lo había ignorado monumentalmente mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor, exactamente el número ocho; varios minutos después las puertas se abrían, sin embargo, él se quedaba allí sin poder mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco comenzaba a caer en cuenta, él había enfrentado a Melanie y no se sentía mal por ello. Una sensación extraña y placentera al mismo tiempo recorría su cuerpo, abrazándolo con su calidez y llevándolo a un completo estado de éxtasis. Ese sería el primer día de su nueva vida, no permitiría una humillación más de nadie, no bajaría de nuevo la cabeza por temor o por sentirse inferior a los demás, y tampoco dejaría de luchar por las cosas que desea solo porque alguien se lo prohíba, ese Freddie había quedado atrás. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos y forma de ser no cambiarían, solo sufriría un pequeño ajuste con su fortaleza y temple al momento de tomar decisiones.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos mientras se deshacía de su sweater y sin esperar más calló sobre sus sabanas en un sueño tranquilo.

Freddie no sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado. Su habitación estaba a oscuras y el silencio era palpable. Un pequeño resplandor proveniente de la luz de la cocina le indicó que su madre no había llegado. Con sus manos buscaba a tientas su celular, cuando por fin lo consiguió abrió sus ojos con asombro, eran pasadas las diez de la noche. ¿Tanto había dormido? Se preguntaba aun aturdido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Freddie avanzó hacia su cuarto de baño para abrir la regadera. Se deshizo de sus últimas prendas antes de sumergirse en una relajante ducha. Luego secó su cuerpo y al saberse solo paseaba libremente en su habitación, libre de penas.

Buscó en su armario por algo cómodo, hasta que se decidió por un par de pantalones de algodón, no le apetecía dormir tan cubierto esa noche. Estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando escuchó un ruidito proveniente de su ventana. Al principió el miedo fue participe de las muchas sensaciones que lo invadieron en ese momento, pero luego al distinguir un poco esa silueta no podía hacer más que sonreír y negar con la cabeza sin podérselo creer.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sam? –Preguntó mientras abría la ventana y se apartaba para que ingresara.

-Te dije que una de estas noches recibirías una sorpresa, pues heme aquí –decía la rubia sonriente. –No creas que dormirás temprano, es más, ni siquiera pegarás un ojo hasta el día de mañana a esta misma hora –completó cada frase sin borrar la sonrisa, ella era sorprendente.

-¿Cómo que no dormiré?

-Tendrás el honor de acompañarme a un lugar muy especial –Freddie borraba un poco su sonrisa ante la respuesta.

-Pero mi mamá…

-Tu mamá no se dará cuenta porque ella llegará a tu casa a las ocho, lo sé –decía algo sería. –No montes escusas porque quiero hacer esto contigo, quiero ser yo la que te haga vivir…

Freddie se estremecía ante sus palabras.

-Deja de lado el miedo, solo por esta noche y limítate a disfrutar a mi lado… -ella no apartaba los ojos de ese pozo de chocolate, era imposible ocultar que le parecía atractivo y que había algo en él que le intrigaba.

-¿A dónde iremos? –La sonrisa volvió a los labios carnosos de la rubia, mientras le indicaba con su cabeza que lo siguiera.

-Dejemos algo claro, cero preguntas y confía en mí –decía acercándose al castaño lentamente. -¿Lo harías?

-Con mi vida –susurró con emoción oculta, esa era la verdad.

-Perfecto –ella le tomó la mano.

Por primera vez, no realizó el camino habitual hacia el pasillo y luego al ascensor. Ellos salían por la ventana que daba hacia la escalera de incendios.

-¿Por qué no sal…? –Sam lo miraba alzando una ceja. –Cierto, confiaré… lo prometo.

Bajaron por las escaleras de incendios lentamente, al parecer ella no tenía prisa y él tampoco. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, él estaba sorprendido, solo había un coche aparcado. Se preguntó varias veces a donde irían, pero no quería preguntar, ella había sido clara. El viaje en coche duro no más de una hora, de vez en cuando se giraba para mirarla. Sam se veía imperturbable, su rostro estaba algo serio y por lo que podía notar había un poco de emoción ya que no borraba esa pequeña sonrisa que lo dejaba sin aliento.

-¿La playa? –Preguntaba Freddie sorprendido.

-Hmm, sí… -susurró la rubia sonriente. –Hoy verás el amanecer conmigo… por ropa no te preocupes, te he comprado algo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? –La pregunta había quedado en el aire, una sonrisa se propagaba por sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Me siento como si fuera una princesa y tú un caballero…

-Irónica deducción, pero encantada seré tu caballero –las risas no se hicieron esperar. –Ahora vamos, solo faltan cinco horas antes del amanecer y tu, mi querido amigo, experimentarás todo…

Freddie la vio bajarse del coche y luego corretear por la arena hasta llegar a una pequeña caja que había en medio de la nada. ¿Cómo en un lugar así tan solitario podía haber algo así? Mientras bajaba del coche no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La textura de la arena era algo que nunca había experimentado. Su madre es una persona muy maniática, eso le permitió arrebatarle toda posibilidad de vivir como un niño normal.

Dejó escapar un suspiro para luego acercarse a su amiga. Sí, ella era su amiga y en muchos sentidos estaba agradecido por haber llegado a su vida. Se sentó a su lado esbozando una sonrisa, no tenía palabras para agradecerlo todo lo que hacía por él.

-Cuando era pequeña, mi mamá nos llevó a Mel y a mí a la playa. Fue un viaje mágico y algo convencional si me permites admitir –comentaba con la mirada fija en las pocas olas que podían detallar.

No había luna, solo la luz del coche los acompañaba e iluminaba una extensión de ese inmenso lugar.

-Nunca se enteró, pero me escabullí una madrugada hacia el alfeizar. No esperé que alguien me viera, solo me lancé por la fría arena y comencé a correr hacia la orilla… -Freddie la veía sonreír por unos cuantos segundos. –Me quedé allí sentada hasta el amanecer, pero hay algo que no se cumplió y sé que está noche lo haré contigo.

Él fruncía el ceño sin entender.

-Tu y yo nadaremos… -ella comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y luego la camisa.

-Espera… ¿por qué te desnudas?

-Nadaremos en ropa interior –musitó feliz.

-No puedo acompañarte… yo solo tengo esto –susurraba con algo de temblor en mi voz.

La sonrisa de la rubia se había borrado, era de esperarse que eso la decepcionara. Sin embargo, él sentía tantas ganas de complacerla, que eso lo desarmaba. Intentó decirle algo, pero de sus labios solo salió un grito de asombro. Sam se quitaba el pantalón y mientras fijaba su mirada en la de él, se deshizo del sujetador. Freddie cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no quería mirarla… no deseaba faltarle el respeto.

-Mírame…

El castaño negaba con firmeza.

-Nunca he visto a una mujer desnuda… -balbuceó entrecortadamente. –Yo… yo no quiero faltarte el respeto… mi mamá dice…

-Manda al demonio todo eso, yo no te estoy pidiendo que me veas y mucho menos quiero que pienses que eso es una falta de respeto –susurraba acercándose a él. –Me verás y te veré bajo nuestra verdadera apariencia, olvida el miedo y disfruta el momento. Ahora abre los ojos y quítate esa adorable pieza de algodón y lánzate al vasto océano conmigo.

-No sé nadar –decía abriendo sus ojos.

Por primera vez había fijado su mirada en ella. Estaba sentada sobre sus talones completamente desnuda, percibió un débil sonrojo de su parte, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella tenía razón.

-Deja las escusas y quítate esa cosa… -murmuró divertida.

Con un suspiro, Freddie se deshizo de la única prenda que lo cubría. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y el calor subía por su cuerpo directamente a sus mejillas.

-Sé que no va al caso y puede ser que nadie te lo halla dicho, pero… -Freddie la miraba atentamente. –Eres realmente hermoso, sé que una chica se enamorará de ti y tú la harás completamente feliz. Eres especial y un excelente amigo, estoy feliz de conocerte.

Sam no lo notó, pero le había dado la confianza que tanto necesitaba. Tal vez ella nunca se daría cuenta que fue la causante de su cambio, que ella le había dado fuerzas y que con sus palabras lo hacía ver la vida de una forma diferente.

-Vamos a sumergirnos, yo te mostraré como hacerlo –ella le guiñó un ojo, lo tomó del brazo y avanzaron juntos hacia el agua. –A la cuenta de tres… uno…

-Dos… -susurró Freddie siguiéndola.

-Tres –gritó Sam antes de correr juntos hacia el agua.

Gritaron y rieron cuando la primera oleada fría había chocado contra sus cuerpos. Avanzaron hacia las profundidades y, como ella le había prometido, le enseño lo básico para mantenerse a flote. Nadaron por más de una hora, era sorprendente como podían estar rodeados hasta el cuello de agua helada y no sentir ni una pisca de frío. Pero cuando salieron del agua, Freddie sintió como todo su cuerpo se entumecía.

-Demonios que esta helado aquí –gritaba Sam mientras buscaba algo en su coche. –Toma, sécate… no quiero que Marissa me mate por enfermar a su bebé –dijo al entregarle la toalla.

-Ya te mataría con solo saber que me trajiste aquí –bromeaba cubriendo su cuerpo con la toalla.

-Te creo, puede ser una locura cuando se trata de su bebé –secundó entre risas. –Vamos a encender el fuego, no queremos congelarnos… no esta noche.

5:55 a.m.

-¿Cómo conseguiste estar aquí sin que nos sacaran las autoridades? –La voz de Freddie estaba ronca a causa del trasnocho, pero con un poco de emoción.

-Pedí un permiso especial…

-Eso puede tardar días –la vio encogerse de hombros antes de sonreír. –Lo tenías planeado todo, ¿no es cierto? Eres terrible –murmuró dejando escapar una risita que a Sam le parecía adorable. –Gracias…

-Te prometo que te mostraré cada cosa que no has experimentado… al menos lo que esté en mis manos y que tú desees que participe… -Freddie la abrazaba más fuerte hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amiga.

-Hueles extraño… es agradable –murmuró sin apartar su rostro de su cuello.

-Freddie… -susurró la rubia cerrando sus ojos. -¿Qué es lo que más deseas en la vida?

-Muchas cosas… ser libre era una de ellas…

-¿Era?

-Sí, porque gracias a ti ser libre no es un imposible. Nada más mírame –dijo con algo de diversión. –Estoy desnudo, con una chica igual en igual de condiciones y sin otra intención que esperar el amanecer, mi madre no lo sabe y yo ya no tengo miedo –esas últimas palabras las decía con emoción contenida.

-¿Qué más deseas?

-Vivir… ser como cualquier chico…

-Error, eso nunca lo lograrás porque no eres cualquier chico, eres mejor… -Freddie se estremecía al sentir las manos de su amiga en sus piernas, era una caricia desinteresada pero que lo llevaba a la gloría en dos segundos.

-Gra…

-¡Basta! No me agradezcas nada, te lo mereces y punto –ella se separó un poco de su pecho para luego girarse. –Ya está amaneciendo…

Los ojos del castaño se abrían por la sorpresa y la emoción. Él jamás borraría esa imagen de su mente, todo lo que había experimentado esa madrugada quedaría grabado en su ser por siempre y las sensaciones tatuadas en su piel hasta que ya no pudiera recordarlas.

Después de una hora, Sam manejaba hacia un lugar que él no conocía y que pronto descubriría que era la casa de su amiga, Amy.

-Necesitamos una ducha y algo de comida, no querrás morir de hambre en la escuela –dijo entre risas.

-Claro que no. Me caería de maravilla una ducha –admitió el castaño entre bostezos. –Hoy será un día de muerte…

-Lo sé… pero valió la pena ¿no lo crees?

-Más que eso… -admitió.

Después de una refrescante ducha y un desayuno completo, Sam y Freddie llegaron a la escuela. No es de extrañarse que llegaran tarde, después de todo fue un día diferente o una noche en realidad. Ellos mantenían una conversación alegre sobre los planes de ese día, Sam tiene muchas ideas locas y que de cierta forma le gustan al castaño.

-¡Fredward Benson! -–El aludido se sorprendió y luego cerró los ojos con desesperación, su madre lo espera en la entrada y no estaba nada contenta.


	8. Capitulo 8

**_Hola chic s aquí les traigo el septimo. Capitulo realizado por Breend :) Esta bueno, a mi me gusto. Disfruten_  
**

**Y Si Fuera Ella**  
**Capitulo 8**  
**"Rompiendo Reglas"**

La mirada de Marissa se poso en su hijo y su compañera, Sam estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a Freddie por su culpa; esperaba la reacción de él, seguro correría a pedir perdón para evitar el sermón que su madre le daría y quien sabe, tal vez sea castigado por mucho tiempo.

-¿De donde vienes?

-Yo… estaba en...

-No me mientas Fredward, te conozco perfectamente.

-Señora Benson, yo… -Sam dio un paso al frente, no quería que el fuera regañado por su ella. –Yo tengo la culpa, teníamos que haces algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó Marissa molesta.

-Mamá, ¡Cosas! No me pasó nada ni hicimos nada malo.

-Pero tú sabes que no debes estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo.

-¿Tanto tiempo mamá? Salí por la mañana…

-Sam, no quiero ser grosera, pero creo que este asunto lo arreglaremos Freddie y yo a solas cuando salgas del colegio.

-¡No! Mamá, todo lo que me digas ella lo sabrá de todos modos.

-¡Freddie! Estas siendo muy insolente.

-¡No mamá! - Freddie había explotado, Sam y Marissa lo miraron sorprendidas. –Estoy a nada de entrar a la Universidad, no puedes seguirme tratando como un niño de prescolar.

-Hijo, solo quiero protegerte. - La voz de Marissa estaba quebrada.

-Lo sé, lo se mama. –Suspiro, Freddie se relajó porque su madre no era mala, solo muy sobreprotectora. –Pero por favor, debes comprender que ya no soy un niño, mamá. –Dijo y se acercó a abrazarla. –Tu eres todo lo que tengo, pero dame libertad, se cuidarme solo y debo hacerlo.

Marissa lo miró fijamente, ¿tan sometido lo tenía? Por otra parte, Sam estaba orgullosa de el pero no dejaba de darle pena la situación de Marissa, su propia madre la había dejado ir desde muy pequeña y tuvo que aprender a ser independiente mucho antes. Freddie y ella tenían tanto en común aunque sus casos fueran inversos.

-Pero hijo, tu sabes los peligros, puedes lastimarte, contagiarte de algo, cortarte ¡te pueden secuestrar!

-Mamá, mamá, cálmate. Eso pasa en todos lados, pero no quiere decir que me tenga que pasar a mí. Yo puedo cuidarme.

Marissa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y salió de ahí, triste, ¿Por qué no la entendían? Freddie era su único hijo y le daba terror si quiera pensar que algo podría pasarle, por otra parte tampoco quería que la odiara por ser así, lo iba dejar un poco mas libre porque él era el único que estaba a su lado.

Freddie miró a su madre salir y Sam noto el cambio en su expresión.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Si, solo que… no sabía como explicar lo que sentía.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Freddie asintió.

-Bueno, no… ¡agh!, no se como explicarlo, odio verla así de triste y no quise hablarle así, pero a la vez me siento mejor, más libre. –Sam le sonrió.

-Ven. –Sam le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la jardinera del colegio cerca de ella. –No debes sentirte mal de ninguna forma, tal vez tu mama se puso triste por que esto es nuevo para ella, pero no fuiste grosero.

-Tal vez no debí decirle nada, ella es muy sensible.

-No Freddie, no te arrepientas, ella debe entender que ya creciste, no solo por ti, si no por ella también; imagínate, ¿Qué sucederá cuando quieras casarte o tengas un hijo? Tu sufrirás si no alcanzas esos sueños y si todo sigue así ella lo hará cuando los realices, Freddie, es por el bien de ambos. –Freddie la miró a sus hermosos ojos azules, sintió esa conexión de confianza que necesitaba, era tanta su fascinación que Sam se sonrojo al notarlo.

-Gracias, Sam te juro que me haces sentir mejor. –Lo abrazó.

-¿Sabes que te hará sentir mucho mejor? –Preguntó Sam divertida.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Puckett?

-Bueno, Amy tiene 2 pases dobles para un concierto hoy por la noche y bueno me invitó a mí y a su "amigo". –Rieron por las comillas. -¿Me acompañas?

-¿Me estas invitando a salir? –Freddie enarcó la ceja y sonrió, dejándola a ella algo hipnotizada.

-¡Jajajaja! Tonto, tómalo como quieras, pero deseo que me acompañes.

-¿De verdad?

-No, la verdad no, ¡claro que si tontito! Iremos en el auto de Amy.

-Ok, vamos, le avisare a mamá. Una cosa es que le pida algo de libertad y otra es que yo me salga de la casilla. –él rio.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-¿Me estas invitando a salir? –Esta vez Sam lo imitó y ambos estallaron en risas

-Sí, vamos después de clases

-Con una condición Benson, que sea de chocolate

-Bañado con chocolate

-Y con chispas de chocolate.

RIDGWAY 3:OO pm  
Freddie la tomó de la mano y salieron. Sam se acercó a su moto saco un casco y le lanzó el otro a Freddie.

-Póntelo, iremos a la heladería de la esquina

-Bien, vámonos. –Freddie rodeó la moto y esperó a que Sam subiera, ella le lanzo una mirada divertida. –Amm ¿no subirás?

-Claro pero yo iré atrás. –Sam subió en la cola de la motocicleta y no pudo evitar reír con la cara del castaño. –Tú conduces.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no Sam… nunca lo he hecho, podría ocasionar un accidente

-Claro que no, mira te voy a enseñar, no voy a dejar que nada nos pase ¿confías en mi?

-Sí, claro que confió en ti, pero…

-Freddie…

-Ok, vamos. –Resopló resignado.

Freddie subió a la moto nervioso, sabía que eran peligrosas y si su madre lo viera no terminaría su vida en regaños y castigos, además del infarto que seguro le daría.

Sam se abrazó a su cintura, esta chica le inspiraba mucha confianza, estas locuras solo con ella las haría.

-Ahora, toma el volante, pisas el acelerador que es el derecho y frenas con el izquierdo, para dar vueltas giras un poco el volante y listo.

-Es fácil, creo. –Dijo inseguro

-¿De verdad lo piensas?

-Bueno, creo que si… Es como conducir un auto

-¿Sabes conducir autos? –Preguntó sorprendida

-Si bueno, en preparatoria hay un curso y mi mamá me obligo a tomarlo en casos de emergencia, pero como sabrás nunca la ha habido y creo que me daría miedo tomar otro auto.

-Creo que tendrás que borrar ese pensamiento de tu mente.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo veras después, ahora arranca.

El castaño estaba muerto de los nervios pero un sentimiento se apodero de él, no quería fallarle, no a ella; arranco con un poco de miedo.

-¡Freddie! Mira al frente lo estas haciendo muy bien. –Gritó Sam divertida.

Poco a poco tomo mas confianza, de verdad era fácil, las manos de Sam a su alrededor le hacían un cosquilleo interno en su estomago; la adrenalina subió y ambos reían como niños pequeños Freddie vio la heladería y se estaciono.

-¡Wow! –Exclamó emocionado.

-¡Excelente Freddie! –Sam corrió a abrazarlo. –Eso fue divertido.

Ya con su enorme copa de helado de chocolate, estaban sentados platicando divertidos, Sam lo pasaba muy bien con Amy durante su estancia en San Andrés, pero, esto era diferente, con Freddie las horas volaban y ella no dejaba de reír, era divertirse naturalmente.

-Freddie, gracias. –Sam tomó su mano

-¿Por qué?

-Veras, no me quejo de mi estancia en aquel internado, Amy es mi mejor amiga y me hacia pasar los días amenos y divertidos, pero creo que apenas estamos comenzando a vivir de verdad, ya no existe esa burbuja que nos tenia cautivas.

-Creo que esto es mutuo. –Sonrió. –Apenas esta comenzando a gustarme vivir aquí en Seattle, por ti. –Se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad, ninguno tuvo la intención de romper la burbuja en la que estaban.

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve enamorado de Melanie desde pequeños, Carly y yo siempre fuimos los mejores amigos pero tu hermana llego a romper eso, creo que sabes el resto.

-Dime una cosa Freddie ¿en verdad estuviste enamorado de mi hermana?

-Bueno, enamorado no, más bien flechado por ella, la quería mucho, me atraía físicamente y ella junto con Carly eran las únicas que me hablaban sin conveniencia, bueno al menos Carly no.

-Hablas en pasado

-Eso cambio gracias a ti. –Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora

-Creo que… fue bueno conocernos

-Yo no solo lo creo, estoy seguro. –Ambos rieron y terminaron su helado.

IMPERIAL PLAZA 8:OO pm  
Freddie estaba frente a la fina puerta de cristales y cortinas, era la segunda vez que veía el lugar pero un poco más claro, la noche anterior estaba algo adormilado para notar que no había visto un lugar tan lujoso y enorme, al menos no en vivo, adoraba mas a Sam por no ser una presumida, ¿Cómo podía ser que Melanie si lo fuera teniendo menos que Sam?, sacudió su cabeza dejando de pensar en ella, no valía la pena recordarla, no mientras este con Sam, toco el timbre con cuidado todo parecía tan frágil; nervioso espero allí, se arregló el cuello de la camisa y su chaqueta gris, paso su mano por su cabello alborotándolo al paso, quería verse bien, en ese momento Sam atendió y el movimiento la dejo pasmada, adoraba eso del castaño.

-Hola. –Sam besó su mejilla, ahora el pasmado era el.

-¡Wow! –Fue su expresión al mirarla

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó divertida  
-Te ves… hermosa

-Gracias. –Se sonrojó

Sam llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de cuero, unas botas a juego y una chamarra de piel, su maquillaje era liviano como solía llevarlo y un lipstick rojo que resaltaba sus labios. Freddie pensaba que esta chica podía verse increíble en cualquier ropa y nunca caería en algo vulgar.

Amy salió del comedor junto con Carlos, su nuevo amigo saludó a Freddie y se alistaron para salir. La morena le lanzo las llaves a su amiga y esta las cacho con una sonrisa malévola mirando a Freddie "este es el momento" pensó.

-Amy yo… bueno es que me duele un poco el brazo, no creo poder moverlo bien para dar vuelta. –Su amiga la miro confundida

-Bueno, entonces creo que yo conduzco. –Respondió algo desilusionada.

-No, no amiga, que lo haga Freddie. –Gritó y le dio las llaves a el

-Pero yo…

-¿Sabes conducir Freddie? ¡Maravilloso! –Su repentina felicidad hizo que Freddie ni pudiera negarse en ese momento.

Los cuatro salieron para el estacionamiento y subieron al auto, Amy y Carlos corrieron a la parte trasera y Sam en la parte del copiloto.

-No estés nervioso, sabes hacer esto. –Sam lo animaba en bajito, no quería que Amy y Carlos se dieran cuenta de su plan.

-Bueno si, pero tiene tiempo y…

-Pero siguen siendo los mismos pasos, no sabias manejar la moto y lo hiciste, esto lo sabes.

Freddie suspiró, ya estaba ahí, pensaba en las palabras de Sam y en que por algo tenia una licencia de conducir que la maestra mas cascarrabias de Ridgeway le otorgo. Arrancó lentamente y así se fue por al menos 4 cuadras, Sam le daba las indicaciones y le tenía paciencia.

-Bueno es momento. –Anunció la rubia

-¿De qué?

-Lo estas haciendo perfecto, ahora acelera que llegaremos mañana al concierto.

Freddie sonrió y acelero, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando recordó todo y lo hizo mucho mejor, hasta le gustaba y sobre todo un auto tan lujoso como el de Amy.

En menos de una hora, sanos y salvos llegaron al concierto, sus asientos eran de la zona VIP del lugar, cada vez Freddie se sorprendía mas del dinero de estas chicas y sus lujos y sobre todo de que no se creyeran las dueñas de Seattle o al menos de Ridgeway.

-¡Wow! Estos asientos son increíbles, tu y Amy si que tienen dinero. –Le dijo a la rubia sentándose en el sillón que le correspondía a ambos

-Tiene Amy, no es mio y ella nos invita a todo esto.

-Bien, será divertido.

-Claro que si.

Un grupo poco conocido abrió su concierto pero aclimato el lugar, los meseros habían llevado la carta de la coctelera a la mesa, Freddie no sabia que pedir así que Sam le pidió una piña colada como a ella. La estaban pasando bien, muy bien y cuando llego el momento del grupo todos se levantaron y gritaron emocionados, Freddie jamás había vivido algo así y le encantaba.

Canto y bailo las canciones junto con Sam, en ese momento había olvidado todo, en verdad no existía nada más que el concierto y la rubia. Poco antes de las dos horas, el calor estaba al máximo y la diversión, estaban animados.

Carlos y Amy brincaban como locos, la pelinegra siempre ha sido una firme creyente de vivir la vida como quisieran sin pudores, pero con la música tan alta, ya un poco sordos, acalorados y con la adrenalina el moreno tropezó con la mesa logrando empujar a Sam, ella no tuvo de donde agarrarse y sabia que iba a caer en la mullida alfombra de la zona; los brazos de Freddie intentaron sostenerla pero el también cayo hacia el sillón y la rubia encima de él.

Los ojos azules de ella se clavaron en los chocolates de él, el castaño no sabía si era el alcohol o el aturdimiento pero sentía unas ganas inmensas de… besarla.

Sam bajo la mirada hacia los labios de él, "es tan lindo, huele tan bien", ella pensaba…


End file.
